A Furry Problem
by Dralion97
Summary: Derek Hale deals with a lot of problems. His pack is falling apart, there's trouble with the alpha pack and then there's Gerard. No one knows if he's dead or alive. But Derek would take any of these problems in a heartbeat over the one that is suddenly thrown onto him, six adorable puppies. Set after Season 2. Pairings may include: Sterek, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Erica/Boyd
1. The Problem Begins

**TEEN WOLF FTW! Yeah I kinda had to jump on the bandwagon. I love Teen wolf WAY too much to just not write a fanfic for it. So here you are! One teen wolf fanfic. And of course, I absolutely LOVE the pairing Sterek so I may or may not include that in this story. Just a warning for ya.**

**The prompt for this story actually came from a tumblr post by Walkingencyclopediaofweirdne ss so this story is dedicated to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or the characters in anyway, no matter HOW much I wish I did.**

* * *

Derek still had no idea how he'd gotten caught up in this mess. Or better yet, _why_ he was caught up in this. He was the alpha of a pack that needed serious sorting out. Not to mention the trouble of the alpha pack lurking around.

However, he was trapped dealing with yet another problem. One minute he's pacing his home, mind running flat out about this alpha pack, and the next he's hearing the high yapping and howling of puppies outside his door.

As per usual, he was cautious about investigating just why there were six small puppies sitting on his porch. However, he eventually went out to find out what was going on. But he was left being utterly confused. There was nothing to explain the six balls of fur. No note or box or anything. Just the puppies sitting looking up at him expectantly, continuing to make noise.

He huffed out a huge sigh when he'd spotted them. They couldn't be wolf pups. Husky pups maybe, based off their colouring. There were three black and white ones, one light grey and white and two brown and white pups. Each of them making far too much noise.

His eyes flashed red and he let out a low, warning growl. At once the pups went quiet, apart from the very soft whimpering every now and then. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. As soon as he'd taken his eyes off them, that was it.

The pups were darting around his home, yapping excitedly as they took in their surroundings. Derek watched them with a growl. He _refused_ to care for yet more pups. His pack was bad enough in that regard. And yet, he had no idea what else he was to do with them.

To be honest, he didn't know what to do with them full stop. So, to give him enough time to think, he lets out another warning growl at the pups, shutting them up again.

"At least you listen better than my pack." He mutters to himself as he leans back to think.

He had six puppies sitting in his home, all looking up at him and waiting. He didn't have time to worry about them and he didn't need the added stress.

Sighing, he pulls out his phone and calls the first person who comes to mind.

"_What's up Derek?"_

"Stiles, can you come to my house?"

"_Why? You figured something out? Should I call Scott? He's with Allison right now, but I can get him away from her."_

Derek lets out another sigh, getting more exhausted by the second. Maybe Stiles wasn't the best person to think of.

"No. Look, I'll explain once you get here alright? Just hurry up!"

The light grey pup lets out a bark and he gives it a warning glare, his eyes getting a faint red tinge.

"_Okay! I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Stiles blurted quickly over the puppy's bark, hanging up before Derek can reply.

Derek slumped down onto one of the couches that his pack had dragged into the house, trying to make it more like a place the pack could stay.

At once, the puppies were up and moving about again. As soon as one barked or strayed too far out of Derek's line of sight, he'd give a growl. It takes Stiles far too long to finally get there. However Derek is off the couch in a flash when he hears the rumble of the Jeep's engine. He gives the pups one final glare before going out to meet Stiles.

"Hey man, what's up? Where's the rest of the pack?" Stiles greets him, not expecting to be alone with Derek.

"You know where Scott is obviously, Isaac is off doing his own thing for a bit, I have no idea regarding Jackson and Boyd and Erica are yet to return." Derek answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right. So, what's going on? What do you need me for?" Stiles rephrases his first question when it was ignored.

"I think it'd be easier to explain if I just show you."

Without waiting for Stiles to reply, Derek turns and leads the way back inside his house, straight to where the puppies are still sitting. They all start wagging their tails happily when they see Derek.

"Woah Derek. I mean….I know you're a wolf and all. But I never thought you'd be one to adopt a litter of puppies." Stiles exclaims, bending down and giving the puppies attention, laughing softly as they climb all over him.

"I didn't adopt them. I found them on my porch." Derek growls out, watching Stiles interact with them.

"On your porch? How'd they get there?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He mutters, sitting in the couch again.

Stiles pauses and watches him, one of the puppies licking his hand.

"That still doesn't really explain why you called me here Derek. You want me to find out where they came from?"

Derek shakes his head and watches the puppies clamber all over Stiles. He has to admit, it does remind him of the way his pack is whenever Stiles is over for the pack meetings or when he's presenting research.

"Uhh no. Although I have no idea how they could have got here. I…" Derek pauses and his gaze hardens.

He refuses to look at Stiles as the red slowly starts to bleed into his eyes.

Stiles watches him, observing the way Derek's behaviour changes as he tries to explain why he called him over. Suddenly, realisation dawns on him and his eyes widen.

"Oh my…You have no idea what you're doing, do you? You're at a complete loss at what you're supposed to do with them!" He blurts out, amusement hinted in his tone.

Derek lets out a small growl at that but doesn't answer, giving Stiles all that he needs to know.

"Wow. And here I thought you'd know how to care for them considering the fact that you deal with puppies every single day." He chuckles softly, picking up one of the puppies.

Derek's growl increases at that statement and Stiles freezes slightly. Right. The pack was a touchy subject around the moody Alpha.

"I know! How about I give you a hand? I've never really had a dog of my own. I always wanted one, they've always been so cute. But then, I have Scott so he's sorta like the dog I never had except now he's more of Allison's dog than he is mine but that doesn't mean I can't help look after six adorable puppies. It shouldn't be that hard! I know they need training, and food, and water, and exercise but they're living with you so that shouldn't be hard to come by. Oh but what about the alpha pack and all that crap going on. What are we gonna do with the puppies when they come?"

"Stiles-"

"Oh, maybe I could talk to dad and see if they could stay at mine. Then the alpha pack wouldn't know about them. But my place is pretty small and there's too much that could get damaged by six young puppies running around and-"

"STILES!"

Stiles stops from his crazy ranting to focus on Derek again. Derek's eyes are narrowed slightly in a glare, one hand on his temple.

"If you'll be quiet for long enough for me to actually _answer_ you." He growls out, continuing when Stiles does nothing to start talking again.

"I suppose if you can keep the furballs happy and quiet enough that I can focus on _actual_ problems like the members of the pack and the alpha pack in the territory, then I…your help would be greatly wanted." He mutters towards the end, his gaze darting away.

"Awesome! Can I name them aswell?!"

Derek sighs and gives Stiles a look, one eyebrow half raised.

"I suppose so. Although you really don't want to be too attached. I'd prefer if we give them away as soon as possible."

Stiles does a mini fist pump in the air before he turns back to the puppies, just as something registers in his mind.

"Hey Derek, do you happen to know how old they actually are?" He questions, returning his gaze to the werewolf once more.

"Not a clue."

A smirk spreads across Stiles' face and Derek can see the idea that has already formed in the boy's brain.

"Then it's time to take a trip to Dr Deaton."

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

"I'd say they can't be more than a few weeks old at most. Probably around 4 or 5 weeks. From the way they are, I'd suggest that they haven't started eating solids yet so you'll need to get them to slowly transition to it. Also don't let them outside without anyone watching them. And don't let them outside in winter until they're a few months old. I'll vaccinate them and check up on them every few weeks until they're a month old, then I'll check them around every month unless they need anything else. But I do have a question. Where's their mother?" Dr Deaton said as he finished examining the last puppy, putting it back in the box Derek had found to place them in.

"We don't know. They showed up on Derek's porch today. Apparently they were howling and barking and that's what made him notice them. Plus the obvious sound of their heartbeats." Stiles explained, patting one of them on the head.

"So they're orphans." He shakes his head before handing Stiles a list and giving both of them a look. "Get everything on that list for them. And make sure you start with soft food or a formula that they can eat. Also, be aware that toilet training them will be a little shaky for a while. They're a little too young to pick it up straight away. Although….I reckon they'll pick things up quicker if Derek keeps using his Alpha growl at them. They're comfortable with him because they register him as one of their own."

Stiles nods as Derek picks up the box with a small growl.

"Is that everything we need to know?"

"For now. Give me a call or visit if you need anything else."

Stiles gives a wave as they leave before glancing at Derek.

"You really aren't happy about this, are you?"

Derek lets out a grumble in reply, earning a small laugh from Stiles.

"Careful there Derek. You're becoming a sourwolf again." He says as he unlocks his Jeep, allowing Derek to sit up the front with the puppies.

They had argued about how to get the puppies there when Derek agreed to seeing the vet. Derek refused to take the puppies in his car and Stiles would only agree to having them in his Jeep if Derek didn't leave them in the back and kept them up the front with him. Eventually Derek had agreed to Stiles' terms.

Which is why he is now sitting in the jeep with a box of puppies in his lap while Stiles drives them back to Derek's house. On the way, Stiles' phone starts ringing. Without a word, he passes it over to Derek, who glares at him before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Derek? Why do you have Stiles' phone? Is he alright? Where is he?"_

"Calm down Scott. He's here next to me. He didn't answer because he happens to be driving his Jeep right now."

"_Why are you with him? Has something happened? Is it the alpha pack?"_

"I guess you could say that something came up. But it has nothing to do with the alpha pack."

"_Do you mind if I meet you at your house then? I wanna talk about this alpha pack situation."_

Derek sighed. It was enough trouble that he had to deal with the puppies and Stiles. Now his pack as well. He knew Isaac would be back soon too, which meant he'd have to explain the puppy situation to him.

"Alright fine. I suppose I should explain the situation to you anyway. Isaac too."

A noise is heard on the other end, almost like Scott his half scared to ask his next question.

"_Any word of….Erica or Boyd?"_ He asked hesitantly.

Derek's face darkened immediately and Stiles glanced at him before turning his attention back to the road, silently cursing Scott.

"No. Not since they went off chasing a different pack." He growled out, knowing Scott flinched.

"_R-right. Well, I'll talk to you about it once I see you. Later."_ He said before hanging up quickly.

Derek threw Stiles' phone into his lap and leant his head back, letting out a breath.

"Dude, about this pack thing…"

"What about it?!"

Stiles flinched slightly as Derek turned angry eyes onto him, his expression sharp and angry.

"I-I think you're going about being an alpha the wrong way. And the others realise that as well. I mean yes, you're not as bad an alpha as Peter freaking Hale but still…you could improve." Stiles picks his words very carefully, well aware that one wrong word could have Derek shifted and trying to kill him.

"Oh really? And you'd know about being an alpha of a werewolf pack?" Derek snapped, already getting very defensive.

"So maybe I don't. But maybe you can improve. All I'm saying is that you don't need to be a sourwolf or be really grumpy towards them. They need to know they can trust you as their alpha. How are they supposed to trust you if you threaten to kill them or are constantly being like you are right now? As alpha, you automatically go to being aggressive and trying to get them to do things out of fear. Maybe you just need to show them that you don't need to be aggressive to rule your pack." He suggested, keeping his voice even and calm, glancing at Derek quickly.

Derek calmed himself but still looked skeptical towards Stiles' idea.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to stay that way. I'm just saying give it a try. You might be surprised by the results."

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Isaac and Scott stared at the box of puppies. The two had arrived at Derek's house around the same time, only to find that there was a smell of six animals that hadn't been there before.

Stiles watched the two of them and smirked, seeing the way Scott was trying to keep himself calm.

"So, let me get this straight. Six puppies turned up on Derek Hale's porch and he doesn't bother to turn them away or attack them? Instead he lets them into his home and agrees to care for them?" Scott asked, glancing at Stiles.

"Okay yeah, when you put it like that it sounds like one massive joke. But it's the truth. Although, I reckon I'll be caring for them more than Derek will be. So, Scott, Isaac. Whadda you say? Wanna give us a hand raising six more puppies?"

Isaac glanced at Stiles and he can see the slight annoyance in his gaze.

"What do you mean _more_ puppies?"

Stiles laughs softly and nods his head at him and Scott.

"Oh come on, all you betas practically are puppies. Especially Scottie here. Seriously, he looked like a puppy _before_ he became a werewolf!" Stiles grins, poking Scott when he gives him a look.

Isaac smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"I guess you're right in a way. Alright, I'm in."

Stiles smiled and glanced at Scott, waiting for his best friend's answer.

"Oh what the hell. I'm more than happy to care for a few puppies!"

Scott returns the grin Stiles gives him before bending down and picking up one of the puppies, laughing as it licks his nose.

"Awesome! Time for a little puppy love."

* * *

**I am having way too much fun with this story. Oh well!**

**This was _supposed _to be a oneshot...but that Idea was scrapped pretty damn quickly when I realised I had too much to type about.**


	2. A Little Surprise?

**Ahh me and my slow posting. I apologise that I take so long. I always get caught up in reading fanfiction and seem to forget that I have a story I need to write out. So this one was left to the side lines a little. Oh well, the chapter's here now.**

**More notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf and its characters are not owned by me. I will not take credit for it.**

* * *

When Stiles agreed to help care for the pups, he should've known that it basically meant that _he_ cared for them while Derek spent most of the time either out of the house, muttering to himself or pacing.

Thankfully, Isaac and Scott were more than happy to help him whenever they were over at the house so he didn't mind too much that Derek didn't pitch in. It wasn't exactly like Derek knew what he was doing anyway.

That is, until Stiles had a bit of news that would force him to get his ass into gear.

"Hey Derek, can we talk for a minute?"

Derek glanced up from the newest bit of information Scott had given him, raising an eyebrow at the boy as Stiles stood there expectantly. He stood up, straightening his back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? Something wrong with one of the pups?" Derek asked calmly.

"Nothing wrong as such…but it does concern them." He answered, rubbing his arm slightly before sighing a little. "I can't come care for the pups for at least a week."

"What? Why not?"

"You remember the incident with Jackson right? The one where I hit him with my jeep."

"Yeah…"

"Well…Dad finally found the bump on the jeep aaaaaand after I may have mentioned that I hit something with it on purpose…I got grounded." He said sheepishly.

Derek raised his eyebrow again and glanced at the jeep out the front.

"You know, you could've just asked one of us to remove the dent. And why did you tell him you hit something on purpose? Wasn't that a little stupid?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey dad, don't mind the dent on my jeep, I rammed into a freaky lizard, that may or may not have been Jackson, who jumped on it and turned into a freaking werewolf after he was killed by Derek and Peter." Stiles gave him a pointed look before sighing. "I suppose I could've gotten one of you to remove it. But it's too late now."

"How'd you even get here without being seen?"

"I'm Stiles remember! I'm just that awesome. Besides, I couldn't just suddenly not appear. But I kinda need a week away from the little guys anyway. Not that I'm not having fun with them, but I _do _still go to school."

Derek sighed before glancing into the other room where he can hear the soft breathing of the pups, telling him that they were still asleep despite the fact that Stiles was here.

"So who's going to be caring for them while you're gone? I know you've had Scott and Isaac helping you, but they're not here all the time like you are." He pointed out when he turns back to look at Stiles.

"Yeaaaaaah. About that."

If the tone in Stiles' voice hadn't given him enough of a hint, the sheepish grin on his face did.

"Oh no! I am not caring for them myself. That was the whole reason _you_ were here in the first place."

Stiles sighs and moves closer.

"Oh come on! It's only for a week. And besides, you agreed to keep them here. It's about time you pulled your weight and cared for them."

"Did you forget the fact that I'm the alpha of a pack that currently has an _alpha pack_ in our territory?"

"And I promised I'd help. I've been getting what I can and trying to figure out how to work with the pack problem. I can't do much about the alpha pack, but I can sure as hell try do something about our own pack. Just…take this week to do something else, alright? You don't need to help afterwards."

Derek sighs again but doesn't argue further, so Stiles takes it as a win. He grins and moves towards the other room.

"Well come on then. We've got a few things to teach you if we want to get you ready for caring for them on your own or with Scott and Isaac."

He pauses then continues once Derek abandons the information about the alpha pack to follow him. It was going to be a _long_ week.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Stiles spent the rest of the day going over everything with Derek, making him do what was needed while he stayed and watched. They were both sitting on the couch, watching the pups as they wrestled and played around together.

"I…how are you going with finding out about the pack?"

Stiles turned his gaze to Derek as he asked the question before turning away again.

"Its…not the best. I don't really have any leads and it's harder to find trails when I don't know where they left from. I've had Scott sniffing around a bit, but so far he hasn't found anything." He admitted gravely.

It wasn't the news he wanted to give Derek, but it was the truth. While he could get away with a few lies around the pack, he hadn't exactly managed the ability to lie to them all the time.

"I figured as much. " Derek muttered, not removing his gaze from the pups.

"I'm working on it dude. Just, gimme a little time! I said I'd find out about them and I will. I just, it's hard and the pups are pretty distracting." At that comment, Stiles picks up one of the pups that has wandered over and holds it in his lap, petting it and tickling its belly.

Derek gives him a look but doesn't say anything else, glancing at the puppy in his arms.

"Which one is that again?"

"Oh come on! How hard is it to remember? After all, she's the only female in the group! Kinda like Eri-" Stiles cuts himself off before he can continue that comment. Instead, he goes straight to naming off each pup.

"This one's Lily, the two black ones are Oreo and Shadow and the two brown ones are Coco and Kael. The names aren't all mine! I only named Lily. The others were thanks to Scott and Isaac."

Derek rolls his eyes with a slight chuckle, allowing Oreo to nuzzle against his leg. Stiles grinned slightly at the sight when his phone started going off. He pulled it out as a reflex and regretted it almost immediately when he hears the other person's voice.

"Hello?"

_"Stiles, where the hell are you?"_

If he could have a panic attack just from hearing his dad's voice, he's pretty sure he'd be on the floor by now.

"Uhh, hey dad. I…uhh…I'm at the mechanics right now. Figured I should get the dent in the jeep repaired."

_"Did you forget the fact that you're basically on house arrest until further notice? Apart from going to school obviously."_

"Uhh, I might've let it slip my mind."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles scowled back in return. He hated the fact that the werewolf next to him could hear the entire convosation, not just his side.

_"Of course you did. Look, we'll talk about this once you get home. And by that I mean I want you in your jeep and heading home as soon as this call finishes. You understand me?"_

"Yeah dad, I got it. I'll see you at home."

Stiles hung up before his dad could bring up anything else. He silently cursed the reflex of not identifying who was the caller before standing up, placing Lily back on the ground.

"That would be my cue to get the hell out of here. Oh, can you do one favor for me Derek?"

Derek took one look at Stiles before he stood up and moved outside without a word. He ignored Stiles as he moved his hand under the dent and pushed up, easily removing it and making it look like nothing had happened.

"Thanks man. That'll help with my whole 'mechanic' story."

Derek raises an eyebrow again as Stiles gets into his car and starts the engine.

"You really think he believed that?"

"No, I don't. But hey, at least lying to him is easier than lying to you or one of the others." He shrugs with a grin, already preparing to drive away.

"Go on then, before your dad decides to search every mechanic in town for you."

Stiles nodded, giving him a grin before reversing and pulling away from the house, calling out in a normal voice as he does.

"Have fun with the pups!"

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

"The jeep looks better."

Stiles stared at his father for a minute, not alarmed by the comment. He knew what was coming.

"Yeah. The guys at the shop did a pretty good job on it. She looks like she did before she got hit." He grins slightly, it fading as soon as it appeared on his face.

"So, you wanna tell me why you thought it was a good idea for you to leave while on house arrest? And don't tell me you were at the mechanics the whole time. I've been told that you haven't been home all day."

Stiles grumbled softly to himself, silently cursing his neighbours.

"I got the jeep fixed then I dropped a few things off over at Scott's. I wasn't there long. I just dropped off a few things for the pups then left." He lied easily, leaning against the wall as he watched his father.

That was the one thing his dad didn't know. He knew that Stiles had been spending his time helping to care for six puppies. But Stiles had told him that it was_ Scott_ who needed the help with them, not Derek. He figured it'd make more sense if Scott was the one with puppies running around.

"Right. So you didn't just go to the mechanic. Which means you lied to me again."

Stiles sighed and glanced away from his father for a minute. He knew his dad was starting to catch on that he'd been lying a lot more, ever since the whole situation with werewolves. He couldn't help it though. He wasn't about to let his dad in on the 'secret' that is the supernatural side of Beacon Hills.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied dad. But would you have been impressed if I turned around and told you I'd left the house to see Scott after you'd grounded me?"

His dad shakes his head, his voice growing a little softer as he spoke.

"No…I wouldn't have been impressed."

Stiles nodded and started moving away from his dad. He'd given his dad the full story. Or, at least, the full story that he could give. Now he just wanted to go to his room and try and work on this pack thing for Derek.

He halted as that thought went through his head. For Derek? Since when did he properly do something for the alpha werewolf? Normally he excused it to doing it for whoever else he could. Isaac, Scott, Lydia. Hell, he'd even used Jackson as an excuse.

Stiles shook the thought away as his dad turned around, a slight hurt look in his eyes.

"Stiles, is everything alright? You've been very distant for quite a while now and you seem to be very cautious around certain subjects. Is there something you need to tell me?"

He glanced back at his dad before looking away, feeling the wave of emotion hit him again. He hated lying to his dad. He hated going behind his back and always seeming to be doing something wrong. He couldn't imagine what it must look like to him.

"Nah dad. Everything's fine. I just, I have a lot on my mind to do with school. I'm actually playing on the lacrosse team now after all."

He waits for his dad to nod before he excuses himself and goes to his room. He knows his dad watches until he gets out of sight upstairs and closes the door to his room.

Once in his room, he leans against the closed door and shuts his eyes, hitting his head against the door with a small growl. He took a few breaths to calm the raging emotions inside him before he turned and went to his desk.

He'd promised Derek he was going to figure out this thing with their pack. And he'd be damned if he didn't follow through with it to the end.

* * *

**Well, I seem to be doing pretty good considering the length of the chapters so far. Normally the chapters aren't this long but _hopefully_ I can keep it that way.**

**Also, a HUGE thankyou to everyone who favourited this story after the first chapter. I know the teen wolf fandom is pretty popular, but I didn't expect to get so many favourites or story alerts so early in to the story. I hope that the future chapters don't disappoint you and that you continue to like the story!**

_**Flamealchemist103 & Tinker03: **_**Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you continue to like and enjoy it!**


	3. Caring for Puppies 101

**Someone shoot me for being so goddamn slow with posting. I really apologise for the wait. This chapter took a while to type up to start with, but once I got going, it just flowed.**

**More notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf and its characters are not owned by me. I will not take credit for it.** **It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Derek stared at the puppies as he paused from going into the kitchen. He still could not believe he'd let himself be roped into caring for them _on his own for a week_. Shaking his head, he moved into the kitchen where the six bowls sat on the floor.

It was Stiles' idea to get them separate bowls, rather than use one large one for them. He hadn't argued at the time because it didn't overly concern him. But now that he was faced with the challenge of doing everything himself, he was starting to regret it.

He ignored the puppies as the bounded in excited circles and nudged his legs as he filled each bowl with the right food. He was so very tempted to use his little alpha trick, but he had promised Stiles that he wouldn't, unless it was absolutely necessary.

He could remember talking about it to Stiles. In particular, the one part Stiles was pretty clear on.

_"Don't use that alpha glare of yours. Or that roaring trick. It works on the pack because you're their alpha and that makes them submit to you because you have rank over them. But these pups aren't your pack. All that does is scare the poor things. And they will only listen so many times if you scare them. Besides, that's not what being a dog owner is about."_

He shook his head and glanced over the puppies again. What Stiles didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. At least, not in this case.

Giving in, Derek gave the puppies a red eyed glare. He smirked in satisfaction as they backed off and sat down silently, waiting until he gave them the okay before they darted forward to eat.

He watched them silently, leaning back against the counter. With the puppies being busy with their food, it gave him the peace he needed to think about things. Namely, his pack.

_Jackson, Erica and Boyd. That's three from the pack gone. Scott will no doubt help with the alpha pack, but he's made it very clear that he isn't a part of my pack. So that only leaves Isaac. And I know the kid's grateful to me. I've given him a new life and a home. But he can't help me on his own with Scott. The two of them are betas. They don't stand a chance against a pack of alphas. Especially not with the two of them._

He shook his head, glancing at the two brown puppies as they started play fighting. He'd tried training the two betas. But it hadn't worked out much because of him being so focused on finding the alpha pack. In fact, they were running around more for _Stiles_ than they were for him.

_Stiles. He's not even part of the pack and yet he always does so much to save us. He may say that he does it for Scott. But I can tell Isaac's grown on him. Heck Erica and Boyd probably would if they'd stuck around long enough. Jackson….maybe not so much. And yet Stiles is spending every minute of his spare time either here caring for the puppies or in his room, working out where the other members of the pack might be. _

He was forced out of his thoughts when Lily's cool nose pressed against his neck. Blinking in slight surprise, he glanced at the puppy where she stood on a few tins that had been stacked on top of the counter earlier. How she got up there he'd never know.

Lily pulled back a second to blink at him with bright blue eyes before she nosed his neck again, this time nuzzling it a little. She took a step forward to press her nose harder against his neck and her paw slipped, causing her to fall off the tins.

Derek froze for half a second before he quickly moved, catching the puppy before she could get injured. He lifted her up, holding her the way Stiles had shown him. She looked up at him before she tilted her head and licking his chin, obviously thanking him for saving her.

A genuine smile played on his lips for a second before it faded and he gave the puppy one tickle behind her ear.

"Be careful, silly pup. No need for you to get injured."

He gave her another absentminded pat before putting her on the ground. Truth is, she had surprised him more than he realised. He knew what she'd been doing. He brang a hand up to where she had nosed his neck. His neck was slightly moist but that wasn't very noticeable.

He walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch, mind running as he stared into space.

_She was scent marking me. Making me smell like pack. Her brothers, they already smell like pack to her. And because this house now has their scents mixed in with mine, she finds it only right for her to make me smell like them as well. But…_

He paused in his thoughts to glance over the puppies. Two groups of puppy play fighting were going on between the boys. But Lily just sat calmly, watching her brothers and only joining in if one them turned to her first.

_For starters, they're only puppies. Scent marking shouldn't be part of what they do for another few months. And secondly, I'm pretty sure dogs don't take great lengths to scent mark their owners. Not like I'm the pups' owner. They're more wild than they let on._

Derek continued to stay in his thoughts when he felt paws on his arm, one pushing against his shoulder and a muzzle rubbing along his neck. He glanced to the side to find Lily's nose pressed against his neck once more.

Instead of pushing the puppy away, he let her scent mark him, keeping his arm still so that she stayed balanced. He could hear the small noise of delight that she made when she wasn't pushed away.

He rolled his eyes slightly and just left the puppy to her own devices, watching her brothers chase each other around. He was actually quite peaceful, subtly noting the smooth motions Lily's muzzle made as she nuzzled his neck.

He could not be blamed for jumping when Scott came bounding in with Isaac. He had been almost asleep by the time the two betas came running in, both pretty happy after going for a run.

He glared at the two of them as he held one hand to Lily's back, making sure the puppy doesn't fall off.

Scott glanced at Derek, then at the puppy that had its face buried in his neck. He let out a small, incoherent noise that sounded a little like a laugh as his eyes wandered over the two.

"I..." He didn't even bother voicing the question on his mind.

Instead, he stepped closer to Derek and then stopped, a small grin forming as his suspicions were confirmed.

"You let the pup scent mark you." It was a simple statement. One that had Isaac suddenly trying to hold back laughter.

"So? They're pack animals. If it keeps her calm then so what?" Derek grumbled out, pulling Lily off his shoulder but letting her lay in his arms.

Isaac bit back the rest of his laugh, dropping down next to one of the male puppies and starting a little play fight with it, obviously being very careful.

"Yeah…but normally an alpha does more of the scent marking." Scott commented, picking up Oreo when the puppy bounded over.

Derek just growled back, putting Lily on the floor and standing up.

"Seeing as the two of you are here, you can make yourselves useful. Watch the pups. And I seriously mean watch them this time. "

Scott and Isaac watched Derek move towards the door. They expected as much. As soon as they get here, the puppies are always pushed over to them and Derek literally gets out. He leaves the house and won't come back for several hours. Despite how late it can get, Scott always refuses to leave the puppies alone with Isaac.

"Going for a run again?" Isaac questioned, standing up with Coco in his arms, the puppy wiggling happily.

"I'm going to see if I can scent any movement from the alpha pack. Howl if anything happens. And I mean it this time. Seriously you two, an accident of a puppy getting stuck _inside_ a couch counts as calling me back for an emergency."

Derek glanced over both once, satisfied once they nodded, before he turned and raced off, already in his beta form.

To this day, Derek still had _no_ idea how the two knuckleheads had managed to let a puppy get stuck inside a couch. One day he goes out for a run, Stiles at the shops buying some more supplies for the pups, and the next he's getting a call from Stiles, asking if he can return home because they have a little puppy situation and while he can handle the actual puppy, he can't handle 'Derek's puppies'.

Derek had come home to Stiles removing the cushions off the couch and both Isaac and Scott wolfed out, hovering over Stiles' shoulder with symmetrical worried expressions. They got to the point where Derek had to drag them outside to be able to get them calm enough to actually go back to their human forms.

If there was any incident he didn't want to repeat, it was that one.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

_What am I doing? This isn't getting me anywhere…_

Stiles had been staring at his notes for the past twenty minutes. He had nothing, absolutely nothing! Every place he'd figured one of the pack might be had turned out to be a bust. Both Scott and Isaac had been to every spot he'd suggested, sniffing out the area and trying to see if they could catch a familiar scent. But each one had been nothing more than a failed attempt.

Groaning, Stiles leant his head against one of his hands as he picked up one of the notes he'd made, reading over it again. The closest he'd come to finding Jackson was a few stale scents here and there. Erica's and Boyd's scents hadn't been found since Scott had scented them mixed with the alpha pack.

Throwing the notes down, Stiles moved over to the map to mark off another place that had been a negative. They were running out of areas, and fast. Glancing over the map, suddenly something clicked in Stiles' tired brain. His eyes widened as they darted to each mark where Jackson had been scented.

Scrambling for a spare piece of paper, he quickly wrote down the name of each place in order where Jackson's scent had been discovered. He then made the dots form the same shape they did on the map, joining each dot together. Once finished, he studied the map again, paying closer attention to where Jackson has already been.

Finally, his eyes dart to one place in particular. It was the closest to Beacon Hills but also far enough away that you wouldn't be detected by anyone you knew unless they were actually there. Perfect to use as a getaway from werewolves, while still being able to see family.

Stiles was out of his chair at once, grabbing a smaller version of the map, a few notes and his keys before darting down the steps and out the door, completely forgetting that he was grounded. Jackson was pack and he was coming home, if it's the last thing Stiles does.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Alright, so _maybe _Stiles hadn't thought this one through. At all. He'd just been so happy to have finally gotten a lead that he'd abandoned all thought and gone straight to where he believed Jackson to be. Now, he was faced with the troubles of how to get Jackson home, or better yet, how to _find_ Jackson.

He sat in his car, thumbing through the notes he'd brought with him. But he was stuck. He considered calling Scott or Isaac, but they'd both be pretty annoyed that he was already here. Plus he didn't want Derek to know that he'd found anything. He'd rather surprise the alpha werewolf.

_I've so bitten off more than I can chew._

Shaking his head, Stiles thought about this rationally.

_Jackson had been avoiding pack members for a while now. It's likely he's also avoided those from school. Which means he'll be keeping a low profile. Asking around would be a waste of time. Not just that, but I don't want to be detected either, by Jackson or anyone else. Once Jackson knows I'm in town, he'll book it the minute he can. Not just that, but I have no idea how long I'm going to be here for. Oh Dad's gonna be so pissed when I get home._

Sighing, Stiles started up his car again and pushed further into town. If Jackson was staying in the outskirts, he wouldn't be on the Beacon Hills side. Which left the other side of town and two days for Stiles to find him, before the full moon. Once the full moon's out, Stiles has no chance of getting Jackson to listen.

It was then that he noticed a forest as he passed. He literally slammed on his breaks, making his poor Jeep jerk to a shaky stop. He glanced over the forest before pulling out the map he had of the town.

Marking key points with his fingers, Stiles followed the way the forest worked on the edge of the town. It was the only forest that actually came into the town and was the easiest way to get in and out undetected.

_If there's any place for Jackson to hide while here, that'd be it. It'd have to be._

Stiles jumped when his phone went off in his pocket. He glanced at the name before answering.

"Yo Scott, what can I do for you?"

_"Stiles, is it natural for a puppy to be able to climb into things?"_

Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott was such a puppy himself sometimes that he seriously couldn't help but like him.

"Yes Scott. Puppies have a knack for getting into things they shouldn't. Just, keep an eye on them alright? Don't let them eat anything apart from the dog and puppy food we bought. I'm guessing you and Isaac have them again for the afternoon?"

_"Alright. And yeah, we do. Derek passed them to us the second we came through the door. You should've seen him. He was like a bullet getting out of there. Then again, that might've been because we actually managed to startle him a little."_

Stiles' eyes grew wide and he cursed silently for not being able to see that.

"How'd you manage to startle the big bad alpha?"

_"Lily was scent marking him. Must've reminded him of his old pack or something because he was really relaxed. And I mean seriously relaxed. He didn't even hear us until we came through the door."_

"Aww man! Now I really wish I hadn't missed that!"

Stiles was shifting some of the stuff off his lap into the spare seat as he talked to Scott, listening as his best friend told him about everything that was going on with the puppies at the moment. Man he missed those little bundles of fluff.

_"When are you getting off being grounded?" _ Scott asked, his voice sounding a little hopeful.

"Hopefully at the end of this week. Depends how dad feels ya know."

Scott sighed but accepted that. He knew it wasn't Stiles' fault. They'd both been talking about whether or not to let his dad know about werewolves. So far, both of them agreed that it was better, and safer, if he didn't know. All they had to do is look at what had happened in the past to humans who knew about the supernatural side of the world to know that it could be very dangerous.

_"Hey dude, where are you anyway?"_

Stiles blinked at that question. He hadn't expected Scott to pick up on anything being abnormal.

"Outside my house. Why?"

_"I….thought I heard something through the phone. Stiles, are you sure you're at home?"_

Stiles' heartbeat peaked at that. His eyes flew up towards the forest and he scanned the darker area, panic sitting just on his chest, waiting to rise. It was then that he saw the glow of red through the trees.

Without thinking, or replying to Scott for that matter, Stiles started the jeep and pulled away one handed, his foot stamping down on the gas.

_"Stiles! Stiles what's going on?! I can hear your breathing over the phone! And the jeep! Speeding for that matter...Stiles answer me!"_

Stiles let out a shaky breath as he glanced behind at the forest, replying to Scott in an unsure voice.

"I'm not at home Scott. A-and I think I'm being chased by-"

That's all Stiles got out before something hit the front of the jeep. Instead of the jeep skidding to the side or stopping, it flipped straight through the air and off the side of the road, rolling down the roadside hill several times before it settled on its roof.

Most of the glass had been shattered and the car was smoking slightly. Stiles' phone sat on the roof, the call with Scott having not been disconnected. The last thing Stiles had heard before he went unconscious was the frantic voice of Scott trying to get a reply out of him.

* * *

**I'm Sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**I tried to write something happy and fluffy. I really did. But I can't write anything nice without it turning dark. It's an issue I have...WHY AM I DARK?!**

**A big thankyou again to everyone who has either favourited or is following this story. I'm really grateful for all the support and possitive feedback I'm getting for this story. **

**__****Flamealchemist103**: There you go, some Derek and puppy cuteness for ya! I apologise for any cavities caused by that part of the story ^^


	4. Pain and Sorrow

**MAN this chapter was quick for me to type. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not...But at least you guys get another chapter to tire you over for a little while. It will take longer for me to get these done once I start school again.**

**More notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf and its characters are not owned by me. I will not take credit for it.** **It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Isaac watched Scott pace back and forth, yelling in his phone. He went on like this for five minutes before he finally hung up. He stared at his phone for several minutes before chucking it at a wall, ignoring the fact that it smashed into several pieces.

"S-Scott?"

Isaac didn't need to ask what was wrong. He'd heard the entire convosation. He'd heard the sound of the jeep speeding and the sound of Stiles panicking. Then there was a lot of loud noise, and finally, dead silence.

Scott glanced at Isaac, his fear and worry mirrored in the other wolf's eyes. Looking away, Scott glanced over the pile of sleeping puppies.

"Should I call Derek back?" Isaac asked carefully, not removing his gaze from Scott.

Scott started to shake his head, but then he sighed and nodded. He moved over to the wall where he had thrown his phone and leant against it, sliding down until he was sat on the ground. From there he was unmoving, staring into space.

Isaac watched him move before he wolfed out. Turning his attention away from Scott, he threw back his head and let out a loud howl. He knew Derek would hear him.

Once he finished howling, he changed back and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialled the one number he never expected to dial, praying that the person would pick up.

_"Isaac?"_

He let out a sigh of relief when the person answered.

"Allison, hey. Listen, I know you and Scott aren't exactly together right now….and that you're sorting a few things out. But, he needs you. I've never seen him this broken…and that's saying something considering the amount of times he's been worried about you."

_"W-what? Isaac, what's going on? I heard a howl a minute before you called. Was that you?"_

He bit his lip at the confusion in her voice, but he didn't want to explain over the phone. It'd cause too much hassle.

"I…yeah that was me howling. Listen, can you just come over to the Hale house? I'll explain everything once you get here, alright?"

Allison sighed before agreeing to meet him. She asked if she'd need her hunting supplies and Isaac had admitted that he thought it'd be better if she brought something to protect herself, considering that they still didn't know what was going on with the alpha pack.

Hanging up the phone, Isaac turned to see Derek standing frozen at the doorway. The puppies were all greeting him with excited yips but he didn't even spare them a glance. His eyes were moving from Scott, to Isaac and back again.

"What's wrong? Why did you howl Isaac?" He asked evenly, finally deciding to look at Isaac.

"I…Well…Derek we uhh…"

No matter how he wanted to, he couldn't find the right words to tell Derek what both he and Scott were suspecting. They knew the lengths Stiles was going to, to try and find the rest of the pack. More than what Derek knew or believed.

"What is it Isaac? Spit it out!" Derek growled, just as the sound of a car came to their ears.

Isaac glanced at Scott, expecting the other beta to react to the sound and scent, considering who it was. But he didn't even glance up. He just kept staring at his broken phone like it was going to ring and Stiles was going to be on the other end of the line, laughing and telling Scott that everything was okay and that he'd just been in a little situation but he was fine now.

Unfortunately, they both knew that that wasn't going to happen. Something bad had happened to Stiles and neither of them even knew where he was.

Isaac's gaze returned to the doorway Derek was blocking when Allison squeezed past him. Like Derek, she froze when she saw Scott. The werewolf still hadn't looked up at the girl he loved, or even registered that she was there.

Allison turned to Isaac, the question she was about to ask clear on her face.

"I-Isaac, what's going on? Why'd you call me here? What's wrong with Scott?"

Isaac looked over both her and Derek before sighing and leaning against the back of the couch, his eyes wandering every now and then.

"Scott called Stiles. We were a little concerned about one of the pups so we figured we should ask Stiles if its behaviour was normal. He assured us it was normal and that there was nothing to worry about. The two of them were just talking for a while when Scott and I heard a weird sound over Stiles' end of the line.

Confused, Scott asked Stiles where he was. He claimed to be outside his house. However, his breathing and heart rate spiked. Then, we heard him start up the jeep and take off. He was speeding and we could tell he was going really fast, even just by the sound.

Scott kept asking him where he was. Stiles had replied saying that he wasn't home. He started to mention about something chasing him when he was cut off. We heard this loud sound followed by the sound of shattering glass and metal hitting the ground again and again and again. Scott kept yelling Stiles' name but he never replied. Then it went deathly silent. Scott hung up then."

Both Allison and Derek were staring at him once Isaac looked up after finishing his recount. He bit his bottom lip, glancing back over at Scott. He looked even more broken after hearing what had happened again.

Allison followed Isaac's gaze before she moved over to Scott. She dropped onto her knees in front of him and reached out, placing a hand over one of his.

"Scott?"

He finally stopped staring at the phone to look at her. But the look he gave her, it wasn't like any look he'd ever given her before. It was half like he didn't even recognise her.

"A-Allison…"

She gave in then and pulled him into a hug. He stayed frozen for a second before his arms came around her tightly and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. His shoulders shook as he finally broke down.

Isaac turned away from the two of them to look at Derek. The alpha's face was expressionless and even his eyes didn't give away anything. But Isaac could tell he wasn't taking the news well. His body was too rigid, his muscles too tense.

"There's only one way we can know where Stiles has gone. There should be some sort of key as to where he would have gone. Stiles was searching for the pack the entire time he was at home. He'd have Scott and I go out and scent each area he suspected one of the pack could be. He'd never actually go out himself. My best bet would be he got a lead and didn't bother to call either of us to give him backup, or go ourselves." Isaac suggested.

Derek nodded before glancing at Allison.

"Allison, will you stay here and take care of Scott? And the puppies too if it isn't too much to ask." He asked her, his voice staying perfectly even.

"Of course. As long as you need. But Derek, you're kidding yourself if you think you can leave to find Stiles without Scott."

Derek let out an emotionless chuckle, like he usually did and turned on his heel.

"Oh, I know there's no way of stopping Scott. Stiles is his best friend and he'll be damned if he doesn't help him. We'll return once we know where Stiles went. Isaac, let's go."

Isaac obediently followed Derek outside and into his Camaro. The two stayed very quiet during most of the drive, until Derek asked what was on his mind.

"Isaac, why didn't you tell me sooner about what Stiles was up to?"

Isaac bit his lower lip and didn't look at his alpha as he answered.

"Stiles asked that Scott and I didn't tell you what he was doing. He wanted to surprise you if he happened to find one of our pack members. He'd been hoping to find Jackson sometime this week. Erica and Boyd have been a little more difficult to track." He replied truthfully.

Derek didn't make any other noise as they pulled in on the street opposite to Stiles' house. Luckily for them, Sheriff Stilinski wasn't home.

"Alright. Isaac, let me make this clear. We go in, get Stiles' location and we get out. We don't have time to mess around. The sheriff will be home soon and it's bad enough that Stiles isn't here."

Isaac nodded once before getting out of the car and following Derek around the back and up through Stiles' window. He wasn't surprised by the mess the room was in. Derek, however, was another story.

He stared around the room, taking in the notes discarded all over the place. There was notes on Stiles' bed, his desk and all over his floor. Pinned up on one wall was a large map with points marked on it, no doubt places Stiles had already tried.

Isaac had made a beeline for that map. Derek decided to start at Stiles' desk. He shifted quickly through all the notes, glancing over them then putting them to the side if they didn't have information he needed. Most of them included bits and pieces of what Scott or Isaac had found.

He then stopped when he came to a bit of paper. All that was on it was dots that had been joined up. Next to each dot was the name of a place.

"Hey Isaac…" Derek turned and walked over to where Isaac was silently joining together towns on the map.

He turned and glanced over the page Derek was holding. He then turned back to the map, following along the line Stiles had made on the page until he got to the same town Stiles had.

"There. Stiles has been tracking Jackson for a while now. He must've guessed where he would be next. Based on the information you found, my guess is he'd be here."

Derek glanced at the point Isaac was pointing at. He nodded once before turning and placing the paper back on Stiles' desk.

"Come on. Let's go get Scott then chase after the damn kid before he gets himself killed."

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Stiles groaned before he slowly opened his eyes. Glancing around, it became very clear that he wasn't in his jeep like he had been the first time he'd woken up. Of course, he passed out again about a second after waking up.

Now he seemed to be in some sort of empty warehouse or something similar. His hands were tied to a chain above his head and he had something attached to the side of his abdomen. He didn't really want to know what it was. Or why he was missing his shirt.

What he was more concerned about, was the pain that he felt practically all over. It was to be expected considering that he'd been in a car crash, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt.

"So you're awake finally. I have to say, you made a pretty good show of crashing your jeep."

Stiles' eyes flew to the side as someone spoke. However, they were being smart and staying to the darker areas where he couldn't identify them.

"Who are you?" He croaked out, his throat dry.

"That doesn't matter right now Stiles. But I can tell you that I'm the one you saw when you decided to floor it. However, I wasn't the lucky one to send you rolling. My packmate had that pleasure."

Stiles' eyes narrowed, half from the pain and half from the comments the obvious werewolf was making.

"So you're a werewolf. So why take me? I'm a human."

The werewolf let out a laugh and moved, patting a black box.

"Oh we know you're human. But we couldn't take our chances, which is why you're hooked up to this little beauty. You'll get a shock before you do anything funny. And besides, we figured if we keep you here long enough, your pack will realise you're missing and come look for you."

"Pack? What do you mean pack? Last I checked, I wasn't part of a pack."

The werewolf stepped forward. It was too dark in the warehouse for Stiles to see him, but he could tell that the glint coming from his hand was his claws.

"Don't play dumb with me boy. I _know_ that you belong to the Hale pack. I can smell it all over you. I also know that one of your silly betas is in this town right now. And that two others are on the run but you have no idea where they are. And your alpha has six husky puppies currently in his home that your pack is caring for. That's right, I know all there is to know about your little _'family'_."

Stiles let out a small angered noise. It then turned into a hiss as the werewolf dragged one claw diagonally down his chest. Of course, it wasn't deep enough to turn him. But it sure made him bleed.

"S-so that's why you ran me off the road and kidnapped me? To get to the pack?"

The werewolf smiled and lifted his claw off the boy's body. He tapped it to his forehead before moving around Stiles, dragging his claw lazily along Stiles' body.

"You're not as dumb as some people believe. Of course this was to get to your pack. After all, I know how the Hale pack cares for its members. Your alpha and other betas should be looking for you by now. After all, you saved us the hassle of having to wait a few extra days by being on the phone with one of them." He chuckled and scored all four of his claws along Stiles' back, leaving bleeding marks.

Stiles hissed in pain again, not giving the werewolf the satisfaction of hearing him in a large amount of pain.

"W-what do you want with them?"

The werewolf shook his head and tapped a claw against his side before he moved away again.

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out. But our intentions will be clear soon enough." He chuckled, placing a hand on the black box again.

"Now, how about we see how loud you can scream."

Stiles' eyes went straight to the box when he flicked a switch. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then he felt the excruciating pain as electricity pulsed through his body. His back arched even though he didn't have a foot hold and he quite literally screamed in pain.

It lasted for several minutes before the werewolf turned it off. Stiles' head drooped as he panted, sweat glistening under the minimal light in the room.

"Now _that's _what I wanted to hear. You, screaming in pain." He laughed.

Stiles glared up at him, pulling against the chains despite the pain it caused him. He continued to struggle until the werewolf turned on the box again. He screamed and writhed against the chains.

The werewolf watched him for a few more minutes before turning it off and moving towards where he had appeared.

"Relax a little, would ya boy? We're not gonna kill you. At least, not yet anyway. Get your rest. You'll be seeing a lot of me in the future."

With that, the werewolf left, laughing as he did. Stiles watched him go before he let his head drop again. He was panting heavily and his whole body ached. But he was exhausted and he soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**You have no idea how hard it was typing the part involving Stiles. I hate hurting the poor baby!**

**Of course the story just gets darker. WHAT HAPPENED TO FLUFFYNESS WITH PUPPIES?!**

**As always, thank you to everyone who followed or favourited this story. I still can't believe how many views and stuff its getting. It really is bizare!**

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, kat4543, Mayonese & ******__**Flamealchemist103**_: **Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and that you like the cuteness that is Derek + Puppies. I promise there will be more scenes involving them once this dark part is over. I hash plans for those pups.**


	5. Getting Nowhere

**Be happy guys! I'm being pretty regular with updating this story! I only hope I can continue to keep up this regular pace once school gets more involved. At the moment I'm alright but soon it'll be busy.**

**More notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf and its characters are not owned by me. I will not take credit for it.** **It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

When Stiles woke up several hours later, it was to the blinding pain from being electrocuted. His body jerked and trembled as he awoke with a loud scream. His eyes flew open and he glared at the werewolf once the electricity was switched off.

"Wakey wakey sunshine. That's enough rest for now. You see, I think it's about time you started answering some questions of mine. But be warned, give me the answer I don't want, and you will be punished. Which way each time I can't say. But I think you understand what is implied."

Stiles watched the werewolf as he moved closer towards the tied up boy. He smirked and brang out his claws on one hand, the other resting limply by his side.

"Let's start with the basics shall we? Hmmm…How strong is your pack, or rather, would your pack be should you have all its members? You included of course. And those two little humans two of your betas string along."

Stiles bit his bottom lip. If this was basic, he had no idea what was in stall for him with the harder questions.

"You think I'm going to answer your questions about the pack?! Hah! Have you no grasp of the meaning of the word loyalty?" Stiles spat out harshly, before hissing in pain as a claw was dragged over his chest again, deeper than before. Although it was obvious that it wasn't this werewolf's objective to turn him.

He knew this particular werewolf was an alpha. Whether that meant he was from the alpha pack or not, Stiles wasn't sure.

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm afraid that's the wrong answer. Let's try again. How strong is your pack?"

Stiles glared but kept his mouth shut, even when the wolf dug several claws into him and ripped part of his skin.

"Alright. Let's go a little more basic. Warm you up a little. How about that Scott boy? Your best friend. How strong do you think he'll be, considering that he isn't a proper part of your pack?"

"He's strong enough to take on several betas at once that are part of a pack. If he works together with Derek, he's strong enough to beat your sorry werewolf ass!" Stiles replied, keeping his voice harsh and venomous.

"My my. Such confident words from the main human of the pack. Then again, as is to be expected when the wolves listen to you more than they do their alpha."

Stiles pulled against his chains then, managing to kick the werewolf back.

"Don't you dare start insulting the pack!"

The werewolf stared at him for a second before laughing, stepping closer and scoring a long deep cut down Stiles' thigh.

"Touchy. Calm down little red. Next question. What is alpha Derek Hale's plan? What is he aiming to achieve out of hunting for us?"

Stiles let out a choked laugh, sounding hollow, even to him.

"Have you learnt nothing from the past questions. I'm not telling you squat. Do your worst. I'd die before I ratted out the pack."

"Well, that can be arranged. But not quite yet. Your pack hasn't found where you could possibly be, which means you are still of use to us. I'll kill you the minute you become useless though. That is a promise."

He turned and headed back to the box, turning it on again and watching Stiles scream and thrash against the chains in pain.

"I guess I'll be doing you a favour though. It means you can finally see that whore you called a mother again."

Stiles glared up through his pain, pure rage in his eyes.

"Fuck….you."

The werewolf just laughed, shutting off the box once more and leaving the room with a little wave. Again Stiles watched him go before glancing at the ground. Fresh blood was pooling underneath him from the new cuts the werewolf had given him. There was still a sharp throbbing pain in every inch of his body, making the wounds he got from the crash that much worse.

_Be careful guys. And please don't rush in to save me. I'm not worth everyone dying._

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Derek paced outside the little motel the three of them had checked into. Scott and Isaac had both gone to ask anyone if they'd seen Stiles or his jeep. However they were taking longer than what Derek liked.

His head jerked up when he caught the scent of Scott. The boy arrived first with a dejected look on his face.

"No one I asked knew anything about whether Stiles even came here or not. My guess is that he tried to stay out of sight. His dad would've heard if someone saw and recognised him."

Derek placed a hand on Scott's shoulder before the boy had a chance to start going on. He was holding on with what little hope of finding Stiles, _alive_, that he had left. But Scott was so close to breaking again.

Both their heads turning when Isaac arrived, looking a little more hopeful than what Scott had.

"I don't know how good the information is, but someone claimed they saw a blue jeep heading towards the forest on the outskirts of town. It would make sense that Scott and I heard something while he was by there."

Derek nodded and turned, already pushing the boys towards the way they had to go.

"Let's get a move on then!" He growled, racing ahead of them and leading them out of sight to where the forest reaches into the town.

They weren't too far past it when Scott skidded to a halt, his nostrils flaring. Derek was the second to stop. Instead of asking what was wrong, he scented the air as well, a growl coming up from the back of his throat when he recognised the scent.

Without a word, the three wolves turned and followed the scent off the road and down a hill. As they moved, the passed areas where shattered glass lay on the ground, some having drops of blood on them. They tried to ignore the overpowering scent of Stiles' blood as they continued moving.

Scott was getting more and more anxious as the moved down the hill. Until they came to the spot where the jeep sat upside down, still smoking a little. He ran forward before Derek or Isaac could even react and went straight for the driver's side. But there was no Stiles to greet him. Only smashed windows and blood on the steering wheel, parts of the seat and ceiling.

Standing up from where he was crouched, Scott turned towards the other two, Stiles' phone in his hand.

"Well…there goes the idea of using his phone to try and track him." He whimpered.

Isaac moved from Derek's side and nuzzled Scott, silently trying to comfort the other beta. Derek watched the two for a minute before he glanced around. The scent of Stiles' blood really was overpowering. But Derek could catch the scent of another pack. Which pack he had no idea. He just knew that werewolves had been to this crash site.

"Another pack has him." Derek announced lowly, his eyes flashing dangerously red for a minute.

"Wait what?!"

Derek glanced over Scott and Isaac before nodding his head at the jeep.

"There's pack scent here. And not ours. While we can check the hospital, I doubt we're going to find Stiles there. I'm almost certain this other pack has him. Which means they want something out of us. Something worth trading the life of one of our pack members." Derek explained.

He didn't like the looks that crossed over both betas' faces. Instead he shook his head and led them away from the crash site.

"If another pack does have Stiles….then we're gonna have to put off searching for him for a little while."

"What?! No way Derek! We're not abandoning Stiles! He needs us now more than ever!" Scott growled out, glaring at Derek.

"And what do you plan on doing once you find him, huh? If another pack has him, what are you planning to do? We need the whole of our pack to take on another pack. You know that Scott. I don't want to leave Stiles in their hands any longer than what you do. But we have to think logically about this." He pointed out.

Scott let out an animalistic growl but didn't say anymore. Instead, he leant against Isaac a little as the other werewolf stood next to him.

"So what's our next move?" Isaac asked carefully, not noticing the added weight of Scott.

"Stiles came here in search of Jackson. So we'll continue to try and find him. Even if we can't find Erica or Boyd, Jackson will be the added power that we need to be able to keep the pack distracted enough to get Stiles free. He's been in a car crash and I seriously doubt that they've given him the medical treatment he needs." Derek replied, leading them back up the hill.

"Alright. But how do we find Jackson? He's been avoiding us enough as it is anyway." Scott muttered.

Derek shrugged and led them back towards the motel.

"We do what we can and we find him. Then we get him back with the pack, we get Lydia and Allison here and we find and save Stiles."

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Stiles had lost count of how many times he'd been 'visited' by the werewolf. It must've been two days by now. He really didn't know. His day scheduled consisted of getting tortured then falling into an uneasy sleep until the next torture session began.

He could tell the werewolf was getting frustrated with him. Every time he was woken up, the werewolf would always leave the electricity on a little longer and increase how much pain he was given per session. Stiles was getting too weak to really do anything but thrash and scream hoarsely and snap out his replies.

This session was no different from any other. He was woken by sharp pain as his body jerked and he screamed awake.

"You'd think I'd get bored of hearing those pained screams by now. But I'm not. I'm surprised you can still scream though. You wanna know how long we've had you? Three days. It's been three days since we made you crash. And in that time, I've tortured you at least twice per day. Usually more. But you know that. You have a lot of spirit though. But I think you're beginning to crack."

Stiles watched the werewolf wearily as he came closer. His breathing never slowed down anymore. He was always slightly panicked and out of breath.

"S-so what. I still won't give away the pack." He croaked out, his throat hurting just from talking.

"Oh we'll see. There's only so much pain a human can take before they crack under pressure. But we'll see what happens first. You cracking, or your pack finding you. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that. Your alpha and those two betas are in town. Of course, that third beta of yours hasn't left. He visited that crash site the day after the rest of your pack. He's been closer to finding us than the rest of your pack."

Stiles stared at him before chuckling painfully.

"Jackson? Oh no, he wouldn't be looking for me. He doesn't care about me or anyone else in the pack apart from Lydia." Stiles muttered, giving a hollow grin.

The werewolf looked him up and down, lazily dragging a claw over his body.

"Really now? I wouldn't be so sure about that. His scent has been closer here than those others. And he doesn't even seem to be trying really hard."

Stiles listened to that and realisation slowly dawned on him. Jackson was an ass but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't take on a pack on his own. He knew that Stiles had been kidnapped and he knew that Derek and the others were here.

He was trying to lead them to Stiles through his scent rather than actually going to them. He wanted to be their backup plan should other things fail. He wanted to give them the upper hand.

Stiles shook his head and laughed softly.

"Yeah right. I know Jackson." He scoffed, it turning it a cough.

The werewolf was studying him before he shook his head.

"Are you ready to answer my questions yet? Truthfully."

"Go to hell."

The werewolf chuckled before, for the first time, striking Stiles in the face. His claws scored through Stiles' cheek, leaving behind deep, bleeding cuts.

Stiles' head turned with the attack before he turned back to look at the werewolf.

"Strike me all you want. Beat me, electrocute me. Do whatever makes you feel better. Because all I'm gonna be is the bait. I won't give away anything and I _won't _crack. I may be human, but my loyalty to the pack is stronger than any amount of pain or torture." He choked out, glaring at the werewolf.

The werewolf growled in annoyance, his clawed hand balling into a fist.

"Maybe so. But all humans crack eventually. You're gonna be no different. You just need a little push."

Stiles sighed softly, the rush of air making him wince as his chest expanded and contracted.

"Believe what you must. But Derek and the others aren't gonna be impressed. So you better watch your tail."

* * *

**This story sure took a turn for the dark side. But it should only last a few more chapters. This story is about puppies and it's gonna stay that way!**

**As I always say, a big thankyou to everyone who favourited or followed this story. It means a lot!**


	6. New Information

**All I can say is I apologise for this chapter. I literally gave up after a while because I just could not get it to work the way I wanted it to. So, I hope it doesn't disappoint _TOO_ much**

**More notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf and its characters are not owned by me. I will not take credit for it.** **It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Derek glanced over the marked off spots they had checked for Jackson. So far, they'd only caught faint scents of the other werewolf. But they knew he hadn't moved on. And they also knew that he'd scented them.

His eyes flicked up at where Scott was pacing. Isaac was out there right now, trying to see if he could find Jackson. Derek had promised that he'd stay with Scott, to keep an eye on the other werewolf.

"Scott, calm down. We'll find Jackson then we'll find Stiles. _ Alive_. That's the whole reason we came down here. We're not gonna book it the moment we find Jackson." He said, knowing it was useless.

Scott just glanced at him once before he went back to pacing. Derek sighed as he watched him before turning away, answering his phone after the first ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Derek. It's Allison. We….uhh…have a situation..."_

Derek's eyes narrowed slightly at that comment before he replied calmly.

"What's wrong Allison?"

_"Uhh. As you're aware it's been four days since Stiles went missing. Well, his dad's finally caught on that something's desperately wrong. We now have the entire police force out there looking for him. I managed to hide all the notes Stiles made concerning the pack. But it won't be long before they catch something that'll lead them to you. Especially once Melissa calls in saying that Scott is missing too. _

_She's getting home properly from the hospital tonight. Early too. So she'll notice that Scott isn't there and hasn't left her any sort of notice as to why. She may know that he's a werewolf, but that'll only increase her concern. After he explained everything to her…"_

Derek let out a loud sigh. As if they didn't need more trouble.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Scott isn't exactly in the right mind to reassure his mother. I could…but I'm not sure how she'd take that. Can we trust you with that Allison? The less people we have searching for Stiles, the better. He's been kidnapped after all. The kidnappers are werewolves and they won't take kindly to the police getting involved."

_"I can try. But Derek, there's no guarantee that's she'll even listen to me. Caring for these puppies alone is hard work. Not to mention that I'm worried about Stiles. And Scott. She'll tell that something is wrong. What am I supposed to say? That Stiles is kidnapped and could be killed if the police find him? And also that Scott could get himself killed trying to find Stiles? That'd make her go to them quicker."_

Derek rolled his eyes when he saw the panic enter Scott's eyes. He let out a small growl, giving Scott a warning that the phone wouldn't stop him from darting forward and catching the other werewolf before he did something stupid.

"Just try what you can Allison. We just need enough time to find Jackson, get you and Lydia over here, and save Stiles' life. That's all we need. Then, Stiles' dad can know that we found him. And where he is."

Allison was about to agree when the sound of Derek's door being shoved open and the rapid movement of Lydia coming in to talk to Allison cut her off. She was probably well aware that Derek could hear her.

_"Allison we have an even bigger problem. Melissa has already gone to the police and filed two missing person reports. I tried explaining to her about what they're doing but no luck. She also mentioned that they're gone but they're cars are still there. And that they haven't been to school in four days. Scott and Isaac are now on the list with Stiles for being found."_

_"Derek, you heard that right? We're gonna head up now. We don't have any more time. We need the three of you out there looking for Jackson. We'll be there by sundown."_

With that, Allison hung up the phone.

Derek's eyes went straight to Scott again. Without a single word, he pocketed his phone before standing up and resting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He may not be as good at comforting him as Isaac was, but he'd have to make do for now.

"How long does that give us Derek?" Scott asked, his voice cracking a little.

"I…I'm not sure. A few days at-"

"_How long_ Derek?!"

He sighed and allowed himself to move a little closer to Scott, anticipating the werewolf's reaction.

"Three days. Tops. It won't be long before they start calling the police outside of Beacon Hills. If someone who knows Stiles finds the wreckage of his car….they're gonna know. Once the police know, they'll be all over here within the hour."

As Derek had anticipated, Scott leant back against him, whimpering at the news. Instead of moving, Derek stayed still, one hand still settled on Scott's shoulder.

"And what about Jackson?"

"If we don't find Jackson in two days, we go without him. Allison and Lydia will be down here so we'll have enough help to at least distract the pack long enough to get Stiles out of there. I promise Scott, we'll get Stiles home safe."

Scott nodded, although Derek could tell that he didn't really believe him right now. The other werewolf was slowly falling apart, his hope dwindling. If they didn't find Stiles soon, Scott wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd become reckless and would get himself killed in an instant.

Shaking his head, Derek moved Scott over to the cheap couch in their motel room and sat him down. He was about to move when Scott's clawed hand dug into his arm and he let out a small whimper.

Silently, Derek sat down next to Scott and settled himself down, one arm resting over the back of the couch on Scott's side. The beta was pressed up against him in an instant, desperate for the comfort that came from being close to pack.

Again, Derek didn't say anything or move. Instead, he let him seek the comfort he needed. It was all he could do for the other werewolf right now anyway.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

They spent several hours in the same position when Isaac finally arrived back at the motel. Derek glanced up from where Scott was fitfully sleeping against his side. The look on the other werewolf's face told him that he had good and bad news.

"How'd it go Isaac?" He asked, giving the spot next to him a nod.

Isaac moved over to his alpha's other side, not sitting down just yet.

"I finally caught Jackson's scent. A fresh one. Followed it from Stiles' jeep all the way out quite deep in the forest. Derek….it wasn't just Jackson's scent that I found out there. Out by an old abandoned shed or something. I managed to get close to it and Stiles' scent is _so strong_ there! So is that werewolf's that you scented before. I'm guessing that they're keeping Stiles there."

Derek took in Isaac's solemn expression. He knew then that there was a side to this that was troubling the beta.

"But?"

"Not a single werewolf was in sight. Not even a guard. I should've been noticed. I shouldn't have been able to even get close if they were guarding him. Derek, I think they want us to find him. I think they're using him as bait. They want our pack. Or at least you."

Derek opened his mouth to comment but Isaac cut him off, having one more thing to say.

"We can't let that stop us Derek. Alongside Stiles' scent, I smelt blood. A lot of it. My guess is that they've been torturing him, probably trying to get information out of him. But….He's getting weak Derek. I don't know how much more he can take before he cracks. Or worse, dies."

Derek let out a low growl at that. However his growl cut off suddenly when Scott whimpered, pressing closer to him and nuzzling his side, obviously not sleeping well. Derek let out a different growl, almost like the wolf equivalent of a purr, in the back of his throat, calming Scott instantly.

He then looked back up at Isaac where the beta looked absolutely wrecked. Derek couldn't even begin to think what it was like finding Stiles' scent like that.

Moving his arm from his side, he beckoned Isaac to the spot next to him on the couch. A grateful look crossed his face before he moved to Derek's side, nuzzling close and settling against him. Derek rested an arm on Isaac's shoulder like he had with Scott, soothing the werewolf with the touch.

Derek was about to tell him to rest when he heard the sound of Lydia and Allison arriving. He goes to get up but both betas cling to him, not letting him move an inch. Isaac is already looking sleepy and Scott is still resting uneasily, whimpering every so often until Derek calms him again.

He glances back towards the door when the girls knock once before coming in. The two of them take in the sight of Derek having the other two curled up against his sides. Allison looks worried while Lydia has a smug look on her face.

"Never would have put you to be the pack cuddle type Derek." She smirked, grinning widely when Derek let out a low growl in reply.

"Are they okay? I-is Stiles okay?" Allison asked, coming over and resting a hand on Scott's sleeping form.

Derek shook his head, glancing over both betas.

"They're not handling the best. They're trying to be strong but Scott especially is losing it. As for Stiles….He's been much better than what he is right now."

Lydia's grin vanished at that comment and she came to stand in front of Derek, a frown now on her face.

"Does that mean you've found him?" She asked.

"Isaac found him. Jackson led him to the place. I don't think Jackson wants to be found. But he's helped us find Stiles."

Both girls nodded at that, understanding what Derek is implying.

"So when do we go save him?"

"We're going to get our rest until night. Then, we're gonna get Stiles out of there."

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Stiles couldn't scream anymore. He didn't have the energy or the strength. Instead, he could only open his mouth and let out a hoarse sound. It was hard enough for him to raise his head to glare at his daily torturer.

"W-what now?"

"Another member of your pack found you. Isaac, I believe he was. Jackson, that wolf you were so fixed on not helping, led him here. Seems your pack will be coming for you soon. I also heard that Beacon Hills is being turned upside down in the search for you and those two teenagers in your pack. Which means the police will be looking for you. And if they find you before your pack does….well." He stopped talking and tapped a claw against Stiles' neck.

Stiles flinched painfully away from his claw. He couldn't help it now. His body was in so much pain that it visibly flinched from anything that had, or could, harm him. And he'd lost a lot of blood. So much that it mentally hurt him to stay conscious. All he wanted was to pass out and never wake up again. However, it was obvious that he hadn't yet lost enough blood to kill him. But three more days of it and he'd be dead.

And yet he knew that was all this werewolf was giving his pack. Three more days. Three more days to come save him and come right where they want them.

"So, it means we get to see how this turns out with all things considered. But, at least they're doing what my pack wanted so…it's a win-win for us anyway."

Stiles sighed before lowering his head, tempted to close his eyes again. The werewolf barely touched him now, apart from a few cuts here and there. But he was still in a lot of pain.

"Hey! Don't go passing out on me. I want to know something. And I know you'll reply truthfully this time. What makes you so special compared to the rest of your pack?"

Stiles' eyes widened slightly and he looked up.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Why does your pack value your life over all the other members? What makes you so much more special?"

Stiles let out a very weak laugh, the gesture hurting him.

"Because, like you said, I'm a member of the pack. And when something happens to one of our members, we do everything in our power to help them. Because that's what it means to be part of the Hale pack. We're not just a pack, we're a family. I'll admit, a pretty damn dysfunctional family, but still a family." He answered with a slight smirk.

The werewolf glared at him, scanning his eyes but seeing no lie in what Stiles had said. Turning in annoyance, he began to pace.

"But why?! I can understand them doing that for other werewolves. The feeling of loyalty and affection towards another werewolf in your pack is natural. But it is pretty rare for a pack to include humans. Not unheard of mind you. But rare. Most werewolves won't go through the added stress of one human. And here your pack has three!"

Stiles watched him before sighing.

"You don't understand because you've never experienced it. You don't know what it's like so you can't understand why other wolves would go through that. I can't really answer why the pack keeps me, Allison or Lydia around, but they do."

The werewolf stared at him for a minute before his gaze hardened and he turned away, leaving without the usual electrocution.

"We shall see how much they really value your life once they come here. If they show that is."

* * *

**Well, I gave you Derek + his puppies. Just not actual puppies. This time, it's cuteness with the pack puppies. The actual puppies will be back soon. Promise.**

**As I say after every chapter, thank you to everyone who either favourited or followed this story!**


	7. The Rescue

**Feel lucky guys! I've had this chapter done since the day after I uploaded the last chapter. I decided I may as well let you guys read it now. I'm happy with the way its turned out so...enjoy.**

**More notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf and its characters are not owned by me. I will not take credit for it.** **It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Derek awoke several hours later. It had to be close to midnight now. Which meant it was time for them to get up and get ready.

They had agreed earlier on the time and a basic plan before they all went to rest up. The girls each took one of the beds that Scott and Isaac had used. The two betas had refused to leave Derek's side so the alpha had agreed on sharing the largest of the three beds with them, if it meant that they'd be rested and prepared.

The two were still curled up tightly on either side of him. Gently, he woke both of them before standing up and waking the two girls. The whole group got ready in silence, tension thick in the air.

"So, we'll go over the plan once more. Lydia, Allison…you two are to stick with one of the boys at all times. You both have experience fighting werewolves, as do Isaac and Scott. But we need someone to watch their backs and someone watching yours. That's why you must be paired at all times.

You four will work as a distraction. If we can get most of the wolves focusing on you, I can slip past to get to Stiles. No doubt, they'll have their strongest guarding him in the room he's in. Probably the alpha will be expected to be there. I'll take them on.

Now if Jackson shows up, make sure he helps you guys. I can handle myself and I just need a long enough gap to grab Stiles and get him out of there. Remember, this is a rescue attempt only. Once I have Stiles, we _all_ retreat. No staying behind to fight once I get him." Derek relayed quickly.

The rest of the group nodded their silent agreement before the group headed out the door. Once they were outside, the three werewolves shifted to their beta form.

"Allison, Lydia…get into your car and follow behind us. Once we get to the forest, you'll have to travel by foot. But for now, you'll be able to keep up with us." He ordered, waiting to hear the slam of two car doors and the start of an engine before nodding at Isaac.

The werewolf took off, the other two following and the girls in the car behind them, speeding to keep behind the running werewolves. It didn't take them long at all to get to the forest, although it was past midnight by the time they got there.

Derek halted and glanced back towards the girls getting out of the car. This was where it got difficult. They couldn't keep up with a werewolf. That much was obvious. And, unlike Peter, Derek didn't yet have access to his Alpha form.

"Isaac, travel ahead with Scott. I'll follow your scent to the area. However, if you dare start a fight before we get there, you will be punished. We can fight once we're _all_ there."

Isaac nodded before he and Scott took off ahead. Derek glanced at the girls before following at a much slower pace, keeping his pacing even to the girls' pace. They'd lost one human to this pack. They weren't going to lose the other two while trying to rescue Stiles.

He could tell the girls weren't too happy about being slower than the others in the pack. But they were keeping quiet and focusing on running. Derek couldn't help but smile just a little at that.

It took another thirty minutes before they caught up to Isaac and Scott. As the alpha had ordered, the two hadn't started a fight. Not like there was much fighting to be done. There was one werewolf positioned at the door. No other werewolves were in sight.

"I don't like the look of this Derek." Isaac muttered lowly when his alpha arrived with the girls.

"I know what you mean. They've got a slight upper hand. We don't know how big or strong their pack is…"

Derek glanced over the area. There was only one way to check.

"Allison."

Allison nodded and raised her crossbow, pointing it at the werewolf. They may heal quickly, but a headshot would suffice. And that's exactly the shot she got. The arrow went clean through the werewolf's head. The body was on the ground about a second after the arrow hit.

Staying down in the cover, the small group watched and waited. Before long, about four other werewolves appeared around the body. A low growl rose amongst them as they nudged and checked the body.

"Well, there are your other guards." Allison muttered.

Derek nodded then glanced over them as they shifted. It was then that he noticed their eyes.

"It's the alpha pack." He muttered in a harsh whisper.

He could tell he was getting looks from the others but he remained silent as he watched them. If this was the alpha pack, then they didn't stand much of a chance. They had two betas and two humans. Not enough strength to take on an alpha pack.

"What do we do?" Allison asked, breaking the others' silence.

"The plan doesn't change. I get Stiles, the rest of you distract them. But be careful. Alphas are strong and dangerous. Plus, we don't know how many of them can transform into their alpha form. So stay alert. And if it looks to be too much to handle, I want you to get out of there as quickly as you can. Am I clear?" He explained, watching the others.

To begin with, they weren't too sure about leaving him alone, but they soon agreed when he let out a low, soft growl.

"Alright. Go when you guys are ready. But try catching the element of surprise. Be warned, they'll be on their guard since we already killed one of them." Derek finished, nodding and watching as they shifted together, planning before taking off and starting the battle.

Derek watched them for a little while, building his confidence in them. Once he was confident enough to leave them to it, he darted past the battle and straight into the building they were guarding. Without a second thought, he darted down the stairs, only pausing when he got to the door.

He moved closer and waited, trying to hear anything in the room past the roar of the battle above. However, he couldn't hear anything but the sound of light, uneven breathing.

Squaring his shoulders, he pushed open the door and stepped inside of the door to what the inside contents held for him.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Stiles was awake. It had to be close to midnight, but here he was, staring at the dark room around him. It took all his strength not to pass out right then and there. But he knew that if the pack was going to attack, they'd do it under the cover of night when normal humans wouldn't notice anything.

So here he was, waiting for his pack to possibly arrive. If they decided to arrive at all.

He glanced to the side when he heard the sound of low growls rippling through the pack that captured him. Something had happened. Something they didn't like.

A few minutes later, the sound above him changed from silence and low growls to full on snarling and other sounds of battle. A small smirk went across his face before it faded quickly.

"They're here for you. Seems like they decided to not waste any time. I'm surprised. And so far, there's no scent of that Jackson you came to find. But I bet you can believe that part, can't you."

Stiles barely even gave the werewolf a look. All he could do was just lift his head slightly and listen to the sounds of his friends battling above.

"You like hearing that? The snarling and yelping of werewolves locked in battle? Of course, not forgetting those other humans in your pack." He taunted, seeming completely relaxed.

He hated how relaxed this werewolf was. His packmates were locked in battle above them. And he was down here, taunting their prisoner.

The werewolf paused before smirking, slinking back to hide in the shadows.

"Now it's really gonna get interesting." He muttered, before going deathly quiet.

Stiles stared at where he'd gone before glancing towards the door. Nothing moved for at least a minute. Then, the door opened and the light from the hall spilt into the room. He narrowed his eyes against the brighter light, just as a dark shape stepped into the room.

The shape paused for a second before it darted straight over to Stiles, coming into his line of sight where the light from the hall wasn't blinding him.

"D-Derek?" He asked, surprised

"Yeah, it's me." Derek replied simply, looking at how Stiles was hooked up.

"H-how….what-?"

"Save the questions for later Stiles. We're gonna get you out of here."

Stiles bit his bottom lip as Derek ripped off the patch that connected the electricity box to his body. The alpha glared at the patch before his eyes followed the wiring to the box.

"Tell me they didn't use that on you."

"T-they did. H-hurt…like hell."

Derek's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced over every single cut and bruise Stiles had. He then growled low in his throat, turning around and glaring right where the werewolf stood in the shadows.

"Do you like my work Derek? Almost a week's worth. Not bad, if I do say so myself. Of course, you haven't seen the internal side of it yet." The werewolf taunted, coming out and giving Derek a toothy grin, his eyes glowing red.

"Do you get some sort of sick pleasure, seeing him like that?"

The werewolf laughed, glancing at Stiles behind Derek.

"Now that you mention it, I do quite like watching him writhe and scream in pain. He's got a set of lungs on him, I'll tell you that. Three whole days he could still scream. Hour after hour of torture. And yet, not once did he give up. He'd always refuse to answer my questions, even when it caused him pain. He'd just bite his lip and bear it any way he could, even if that meant letting out a scream every time he was electrocuted.

Then, the fourth day came. He couldn't scream anymore. He barely pulled against his chains. He could barely even find the strength to lift his own head. And yet, he'd still deny me. Well, mostly. He got to the point where he was giving me truthful answers. But he kept them vague, so that I couldn't pick up any crucial detail. Nothing worked against him either.

Eventually I gave up. I still hurt him for the pleasure of it. But, without the screams or reactions it wasn't much fun. I knew he was gonna bleed out soon anyway. After all, I've drained him of quite a bit during our little 'interrogation' sessions." The werewolf explained, his gaze admiring what he'd done to Stiles.

Derek's growl deepened and he tensed up, his narrowed gaze focused on the other werewolf.

"Not so calm now…are we? Of course, you know I can't let you take him right?"

Stiles bit his lip and turned away a little. He knew that was the final straw. The sound of Derek's loud, roar-like growl followed by snarling told him that the two had started to fight. He glanced back and watched the two of them go at it, clawing and biting and attacking the other any way they possibly could.

The other alpha was strong and seemed to know what he was doing. Derek was still inexperienced at being an alpha. But he was experienced enough in combat to not be at a large disadvantage.

All Stiles could do was watch and hope that Derek could get enough of an opening to either get the pack out or manage to at least get him down. But the two were evenly enough matched that he wasn't getting that chance.

That was, until the werewolf happened to get a little too close to Stiles during the fight. Derek was on him the instance he took one step too far back. His claws dug deep into the other wolf's back before he clawed him and sent him into the wall.

Not giving him a chance to get up, he was already smashing the werewolf back over and over again, hitting his head and back against the wall. Once he finally let go, the other slumped down to the floor. He wasn't unconscious, but he was certainly far too dazed to try and get up.

Growling low in his throat, Derek turned and went straight to Stiles. He kept one arm positioned by his legs, the other reaching up and cutting the chains that held him. He caught him easily and pulled off the chains completely, freeing his hands.

Stiles shifted a little in Derek's arms, holding back a whimper of pain. Derek noticed and helped him shift before moving straight for the door. He closed it behind him then darted up the steps quickly.

"D-Derek…."

"It's alright Stiles. You'll be fine. We'll get you to a hospital." He reassured, darting up to the entrance.

He paused there, listening to the sounds outside. As he paused, Stiles glanced over him. He still couldn't believe that the pack had come to help him. Smiling slightly, he snuggled closer to Derek's chest, enjoying the warmth radiating off the werewolf.

Derek barely noticed. He just darted outside and headed straight for the stretch of forest that lead back into town. He let out a loud snarl to the other wolves before moving deeper without giving the enemy a chance to catch him.

He could hear the pack racing behind him. He could also hear the other pack pursuing them. But, they were starting to slow a little. Derek knew they wouldn't chase them out into the town. They just had to get there and then it would be safe enough for them to move at a slower pace.

Despite his current status, Stiles could hear the others following behind Derek. He didn't really want to know how badly they were injured. He knew they had to be at least slightly injured though. And he hated that thought.

It didn't stay with him long enough though, as he soon let the overwhelming desire take over and passed out in Derek's arms.

* * *

**There you go. He's finally saved. But Stiles isn't out of the woods just yet. (Hehe...woods)**

**As usual, a big thanks to everyone who favourited or followed this story.**

**flamealchemist103: I couldn't resist adding in some pack cuteness into this story. And I promise that there is more cuteness to come, with the pack and the puppies.**


	8. The Hard Truth

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! And guess what, I finally got a beta for this story.**

**So a big big BIG thank you to Lessienamandil (aka Gejj) for being my beta for this story, starting with this chapter.**

**More notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf and its characters are not owned by me. I will not take credit for it.** **It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Derek hardly even watched the way Scott was pacing again. He didn't feel the need to stop the beta either. No matter how much he was being stared at, it wasn't like he noticed the looks anyway.

They were at the local hospital, not the Beacon Hills one. Derek hadn't bothered thinking about the difference. He'd gotten the pack to retreat, then he'd brought Stiles straight to the hospital to be checked out. He had known that the boy was still alive. He could hear his heartbeat, although it had been faint and weak.

Isaac was curled up on the chair beside him, his legs pulled all the way up to his chest. He was staring at Scott without really seeing him, his eyes unfocused and too wide. Everyone seemed to be switching between giving him and Scott weird looks.

Allison was on his other side, watching Scott silently. She knew better than to try and stop him from pacing right now. He'd be up again in seconds, not able to handle the tension. She wasn't that much better off anyway. None of them were.

Lydia was off somewhere with Jackson. Derek hadn't even realised that the other wolf had come to help, until he had called the pack to retreat. He was slightly surprised to see Jackson running along the others, but was far too worried about Stiles to bother questioning him.

Shaking his head, Derek glanced over at where Melissa was trying to calm down the Sherriff. She kept casting glances over at Scott, then at Isaac and finally on the other two members of the pack sitting in the room. She obviously had too much on her mind to focus on completely calming Stiles' father.

Derek felt his own mind beginning to wander as he returned his gaze to Scott, so it was no surprise that he jumped slightly when the doctor called for sheriff Stilinski.

All of the werewolves glanced up, their eyes falling straight on the two talking, assuming that they couldn't be heard by the group sitting in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, his voice holding the hint of his panic.

"Not good I'm afraid. He has several broken ribs, deep lacerations, bad bruising, head injuries and has suffered from a great deal of stress. Every inch of his body is covered in lacerations or bruising. Most are infected and he has lost a lot of blood. Two or three more days of bleeding out and he'd be dead. Also, his body seems to have had to deal with multiple electric shocks. We have no idea why. But his body has been almost fried from the inside, like electricity was being pumped into him from a direct source. The amount in him is a lot. Anymore and he would've died from electric shock, never mind the bleeding." The doctor explained.

"Will he make it?"

There it was, the full sound of panic in the sheriff's voice.

"To be absolutely honest with you, we doubt it. His body won't even go in a coma to help him heal. He's still far too hyped up on adrenaline and is in a lot of pain. Not to mention that we don't know the extent of his head injuries. The next 48 hours will be crucial. If he goes downhill in that time, you might have to end up saying goodbye."

Derek's eyes flew straight to Scott and he was beside the other wolf in a second, catching him just as his legs gave out and his eyes flooded with tears. Without saying a word, he lowered the two of them to the ground and wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling him tightly against him and letting him cry it out.

Allison was alongside him a minute later, her hand resting gently on Derek's arm. When he turned to look at her, she glanced up at the sheriff before back at him. Nodding, Derek disentangled himself from Scott and let his girlfriend take over comforting him.

Before he went over to the sheriff, he stopped by Isaac, putting a hand on his shoulder so that he looked up.

He studied the look in Isaac's eyes before pulling him up off the chair, and into a quick hug, giving him as much comfort in that small amount of time as he could before he helped him back down and pulled away.

He stopped once more, besides Melissa this time.

"Miss McCall…." He began.

"Please Derek. Call me Melissa."

"Okay. Melissa, can I ask that you watch Isaac for me? At least while I talk to the sheriff. As you can tell, we heard the news. And the boys are taking it harder than anyone else. Allison has Scott mostly covered."

She smiled and nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I can do that Derek."

He continued on to the sheriff, who he followed into an empty room, so that the sheriff could feel like this was private. But Derek knew that even though the others were upset, they'd still be listening out.

"Sir…."

"Derek….what happened?"

Derek bit his lip before leaning back against the wall. He had been expecting this ever since the sheriff had been called.

"I….Are you sure you want to know?"

"My son is injured and possibly dying. I'm pretty sure I want to know who the bastards are, that did this!"

Derek exhaled before explaining, obviously not mentioning anything about werewolves.

"As you know, Jackson left without a word of notice a few weeks back. Stiles had hoped that he might be able to find him and convince him to come home. Scott and Isaac were helping him most days. But….five days ago, Stiles finally found out something. Scott and Isaac had been at Scott's, caring for the puppies. Instead of calling them, Stiles went out to find Jackson alone.

He was here for about 5 minutes before Scott called him. They were talking when Scott heard the sound of Stiles' jeep over the phone. He was also speaking quickly, like something had spooked him. The next Scott knows, he's hearing the sound of breaking glass and the crashing of metal before dead silence. It was then that we knew something was wrong.

Scott, Isaac and I came up here, hoping to find Stiles. It took us four days to find him. By the time we found him….well….you know the injuries he has. They'd tied his hands to chains and had strung him from the roof, leaving him hanging while they tortured him. They had him connected to an electric box and seemed to be electrocuting him. Not enough to kill him to begin with…..but enough to make him scream in pain."

Derek paused when he saw the pained look on the sheriff's face but he continued when he was given a pointed look.

"We called Lydia and Allison here to help us, then we went and rescued Stiles. Jackson showed up during the middle of it. Once we got Stiles, we brought him straight here and you were called. And you know the rest." He finished.

Sheriff Stilinski was silent for several minutes before he spoke, his voice unnervingly calm and even.

"Who was it that did this?"

"Uhh…..Some people I know…" He muttered softly.

That calm look was gone in an instant, replaced by anger.

"You know who did it?"

"Uhh yeah. I can only assume that Stiles was taken as a way of getting to me. They probably figured that he was close to me or something like that."

It was then that he lied_. _Derek knew that Stiles had been taken to get at the pack, mainly him. Stiles reeked of pack scent and Derek. And the puppies Derek was currently caring for.

And, not like he'd admit it, but seeing Stiles like that had been hard. Seeing him tied up, bloody and bruised. The rage that he'd also felt had been enough for him to gain the upper hand with that damn alpha. He had been lucky that Stiles had been Derek's main concern. Otherwise, Derek would have ripped him and his pack to shreds for even touching Stiles.

Shaking his head, he refocused to see the barrel of the sheriff's gun pointed at him.

"Easy sir….I uhh."

"Shut up! It's your fault he's dying! It's your fault that Stiles got hurt!" He growled out, stepping forward.

Derek pressed himself back against the wall, his eyes never leaving the gun or the sheriff's face. He knew that the bullet wouldn't kill him. But explaining the healing would be something he didn't want to deal with.

"I don't deny that. The fact is, it is my fault. The people who attacked him had a problem with me, not him. He got caught in the crossfire. And there's nothing I can do to change that."

Sheriff Stilinski faltered then. He glanced over the other man, not yet lowering his weapon.

It was then that Melissa burst through the door. She took one look at their position before she glared at Sheriff Stilinski.

"John, put the gun down right now! Or have you forgotten that Derek was part of the group that saved your son?!"

"Why?! Have you forgotten that he has been arrested more than once by the police? And anyway, he just confessed that it was his fault for Stiles getting hurt!" He retorted, not removing his gaze from Derek.

"Do you really think that he's to blame? Stiles was _kidnapped_. Derek can't be blamed for that, whether he knew the kidnappers or not. But he did risk himself for your son."

John narrowed his eyes but again didn't move. Derek didn't move either, not wanting a bullet through his skull, or chest for that matter.

"And? Who's to say they won't get Stiles again?"

"You really think that any of the boys would let that happen? Or _you_ for that matter. Just….lower the gun and let us talk about this. There's no need to shoot poor Derek after what he's done."

John looked at her before he lowered his weapon, sighing defeatedly. Derek glanced him over before he turned back to Melissa when she muttered his name under her breath, making sure John couldn't hear her.

_"Derek, you need to get out there right now. Scott's starting to turn. Allison's trying to keep him under control but she can only do so much. She doesn't have the strength you do."_

Derek nodded and was out the door and by Scott's side in seconds. He placed one hand on the shifting beta's back, bending down slightly to look at him.

"Calm down Scott. You can't shift in front of everyone." He muttered quietly, glancing at where others were watching them.

However, Scott didn't even seem to hear him. Derek growled softly before pulling him up to his feet and dragging him away, grabbing Isaac by the arm and dragging him off as well.

He dragged both betas into another empty room before shutting the door and bolting it shut. He pulled down all blinds so that no one could see in the room, then he turned to the two of them.

Scott was already shifted, hunched over on the ground and watching Derek. Isaac seemed to still be keeping control but he knew better.

"Let it out. Both of you. Just….no howls for now. You can howl as much as you want once we're away from all things human."

Scott didn't need to be told twice. At once he leapt at Derek, his eyes shining brighter than usual. He went straight to trying to claw as much of the alpha as he could.

Derek just stood there and didn't move to push him away. He let Scott take his anger out on him. It wasn't like he couldn't heal any injury the werewolf inflicted. He wasn't an alpha after all.

Derek's eyes followed Scott, just as Isaac finally let go and attacked as well. He took a few steps back to brace himself as both started tearing into him.

It went on for several minutes when both of them finally stopped. Isaac controlled himself first. He leapt away from Derek and stayed huddled on the floor. Slowly, he de-wolfed and sat up, watching as Scott finally calmed down as well.

Derek waited until they focused themselves before he let out a soft sigh and shook out the tension in his muscles.

He went to Scott first, bending down and pulling the beta up into a sitting position. He could tell he was absolutely exhausted from the way Scott leant heavily against him. After all, his body was slowly healing any and all wounds he got from the alpha pack.

His eyes went to Isaac as the beta stood up, wincing as it pulled at his healing wounds. Derek helped Scott stand before they both moved over to Isaac. He caught him just as his legs gave out a little.

"I think it's time we got both of you back to the motel. Let you rest up so that you can heal." He said, already helping the two of them out of the room.

"What about Stiles?" Scott asked, glancing back towards Stiles' room.

"I'll come back here once you two are back safely. I'll watch him. The alpha pack isn't gonna get him a second time."

Scott accepted that and allowed Derek to lead him away. Allison, Lydia and Jackson met them back in the waiting room.

"You guys ready to call it a night?" He asked when he got to them.

"We can't just leave Stiles!" Allison said.

Derek shook his head and moved the two betas a little further forward.

"I'll take the boys back to the motel, then I'll come back and watch Stiles." He answered.

Jackson glanced over to both girls before going over and standing next to Isaac, getting the beta to lean against him instead of Derek.

"Stay here. We'll take them back." He said simply, already getting Isaac to move forward.

"You sure?"

"You said it before. Stiles was taken because the alpha pack wanted to get to us. If we leave him alone, it leaves him open to another attack. And I hate to admit it, but we're not strong enough to protect him against an alpha on our own. You are. Besides, someone's gotta get that wreck of a car picked up and fixed."

Derek watched them, letting Allison take over on helping Scott move. He let them go, waiting until they'd gone out of his hearing range before he turned and stalked straight towards Stiles' room.

He ignored everyone he passed, his focus already completely on the unconscious boy. However, he hesitated once he got to the door.

Squaring his shoulders, he pushed it open and stepped into the room, letting the door swing gently shut behind him. He moved until he was in sight of the bed before he stopped, taking in the sight.

Stiles was lying unconscious on the bed. He was hooked up to several machines and their beeping was the only noise in the room apart from Stiles' faint, uneven breathing.

Slowly moving forward, Derek took a seat beside his bed. His eyes went over every visible patch or bandage, showing that there was an injury there.

His claws dug into the arms of the hospital chair as he averted his eyes, sighing softly.

"I'm so sorry Stiles. It's my fault you got caught up in this mess. I asked you to help find Jackson, Boyd and Erica. I didn't think! I knew you had pack scent on you. I knew that the alpha pack was avoiding detection, making it near impossible for me to find them. But I never even considered that they'd be a giant threat to you.

I didn't even think that you'd possibly go off on your own to find one of the pack once you got a lead. You'd been sending Isaac or Scott out all the time. I had assumed you'd at least ask one of them to go with you. I should have known. I know you."

Derek sighed again and turned back to watch his unconscious form.

"I'm so sorry for being stupid."

* * *

**So, I decided to focus more on what Derek had to deal with this chapter. Mainly because I wanted to keep Stiles unconscious and I wanted to add Sheriff Stilinski in a little more than what I have. **

******As usual, a big thanks to everyone who favourited or followed this story.**

**MentToBeForever & Lil-Wolf-girl-1994: Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad the two of you are enjoying the story so far. **

**improvedpeanut: It'll be a little while, but I do have a few happy moments for the sheriff in mind. But you'll just have to wait and see.**


	9. Finally Losing It

**Sorry this chapter took a little while. Both my beta and I have been busy with school plus I've been sick. But it's here now so enjoy.**

**And another big thank you to my beta ****Lessienamandil**

**More notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf and its characters are not owned by me. I will not take credit for it.** **It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Derek wasn't quite sure how long he just sat in Stiles' hospital room. He vaguely acknowledged that the nurses and doctors had been in and out several times, checking on him. He hadn't awoken, but his body still refused to shut down enough for him to start healing properly.

He hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep until he was awoken by the slight shift in Stiles' breathing and heart rate. His eyes flew open and went straight over to where Stiles was laying in the bed.

Stiles' eyes glanced around the room once before settling on Derek, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Stiles chuckled softly.

Derek refrained himself from getting up swiftly by digging his claws deeper into the arms of the chair.

"Hey there yourself." He replied, his body slightly tense.

Stiles pushed himself into a slight sitting position, wincing against the pain. Derek again had to force himself to fight the urge to leap from his seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was ran over by a bus multiple times, then dragged across the road by my leg. Followed by being tortured day after day by an emotionally unstable alpha werewolf who gets off on causing others pain. I think that covers it."

Derek's eyes narrowed at the mention of the alpha and their colouring went to a slight red. If Stiles noticed, he didn't mention it.

"The doctor said that your body is too hyped up to shut itself down to the point where it can begin healing. Because you were constantly under threat with that…..alpha….it won't endanger you by putting you into a coma. That's why you only keep fainting." He explained through clenched teeth.

"There's more….isn't there? I can tell from the way you're acting. Derek, please, just tell me the truth."

Derek let out a soft growl before glancing away.

"The doctors doubt that you'll live through the next 48 hours because your body is so full of adrenaline. They're monitoring you…..but they don't have high hopes for your survival." He explained, his claws ripping through the fabric of the chair.

Stiles didn't speak after that, instead going silent as he glanced down. He stayed quiet for quite a while before finally muttering, knowing that Derek would hear him no matter how quiet he was.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't be. It's my fault this happened. I asked you to try and find Jackson."

Stiles stared at him, shaking his head slightly.

"This isn't your fault Derek. You didn't make my car crash. You didn't tie me up and torture me. But you did lead the pack here. You kept them level headed and you saved me. Sure….I'm stuck here with the doctors not knowing if I'm gonna make it. But it's thanks to you that I'm actually here in the hospital. I could still be stuck in that abandoned shed, tied up and bleeding out slowly.

So don't blame yourself for this. I chose to go find Jackson without someone from the pack. I chose to not tell Scott the truth over the phone until it was too late. And I chose to not give the alpha pack information regarding you guys. It was my choices that lead me to where I am now. Not your's." He answered, giving Derek a look.

Derek sighed before he removed his claws from the chair to reach over and place a hand over his.

"I can help you if you want. But it means that you'll go into a coma and I can't guarantee that you'll wake up." He said, glancing over Stiles' injuries again before looking at his face.

"You can do that?"

"Scott told you about how he can take away animals pain, right? Well, I can do the same, but with humans. I could do it for you. It would calm your body enough that it'd calm down and send you into a coma. It'd take a bit of time but it'd work." He explained.

"I…." Stiles paused, seeming to be a little unsure.

Derek didn't say anything, letting Stiles decide for himself. Finally, Stiles answered.

"Do it. I don't want to keep waking up to this. I keep expecting to wake up in that abandoned place with an alpha werewolf waiting to give me a new set of wounds."

Derek growled softly and he gripped Stiles' hand tightly, although not hard enough to hurt him.

"Are you sure? There's a chance that you could die. This could be the last time you see anyone. Are you definitely sure you want to risk that?"

"I could die anyway right? And isn't there a larger chance of me dying while stuck like this? Please Derek, I don't want to be stuck like this. If I die, then so be it. At least I got to come home. Wasn't the way I was planning it but I'm not complaining."

He shook his head, not knowing how Stiles could be so upbeat while facing possible death. Smiling slightly he looked up at Stiles.

"Alright. If you want me to do it, then I won't say no. It'll take a little while to take affect though. You'll notice the lack of pain immediately, but it'll take longer for you to slip into a coma." He explained as he loosened his grip on Stiles' arm.

"That's fine. I….just, promise you'll stay? Until I've slipped into the coma that is."

Derek looked at Stiles as he requested that. It felt like his heart was being crushed as he looked at the almost scared look on Stiles' face. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"I can do that. I'll stay, alright?" He told him, smiling slightly.

Stiles' almost scared look seemed to vanish and he smiled back.

"Thank you."

* * *

Derek nodded again and focused on taking away Stiles' pain. His veins on his arm showed up black as he slowly took it. He could see it was looking as the pained look in Stiles' eyes ebbed away.

"Thank you so much Derek. I really owe you." He muttered, already looking drowsy and ready to drop off.

Derek smiled genuinely at him as he got drowsier and drowsier. He waited for at least thirty minutes as Stiles finally slipped away into a coma.

"You're welcome Stiles." He muttered before letting his head drop and his body become tense and rigid as he finally lost it.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..…

Isaac lifted his head from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed, Jackson pressed against one side and Lydia the other. Scott was curled up with Allison on the other bed. So far he hadn't moved.

"Isaac?"

He ignored Lydia, glancing at Jackson and knowing that he'd understand what was going on. Jackson gave a slight nod, confirming that he felt it too.

"Jackson! What's going on?" Lydia asked, her voice already starting to sound impatient.

Jackson glanced at her before turned back to Isaac, who was watching Scott. The other werewolf had finally sat up and was staring at them with wide, upset eyes.

"Derek's finally lost it. You can't tell…but we can. We can feel it. Every fibre inside of us can feel it." Jackson explained, just as Scott let out a loud howl.

Isaac joined him shortly after, both their howls ringing loudly through the air. The girls leaned away from them, not expecting their howls to be so loud, or for Scott's to sound half like a roar.

Jackson stayed quiet, listening as the other two finally quietened down. Not long after they stopped, a far off howl replied to them. It sounded half forced and didn't sound at all like it normally did.

"Allison, Lydia, keep an eye on these two. I have to go find Derek. Oh and I hate to ask this, but Allison, could you call your father and get someone up there to watch Stiles. Preferably someone who will _win_ against an alpha werewolf." He asked as he stood up.

"I think I can arrange something. If no other hunter works, I'll see if Dad will come up himself. He may not like the pack, but he's not gonna break the code just because Stiles is affiliated with werewolves." She replied.

Jackson nodded and kissed Lydia once before he left, darting through the door and to the outskirts around the motel. Shifting to his beta form, he raced off straight towards the forest. If there was anywhere that Derek would be, it'd be there.

Jackson knew he'd lost it but he also knew that Derek wasn't stupid. He wouldn't risk getting himself killed just yet. So he'd be avoiding detection.

Once he was at the edge of the forest, Jackson paused to scent out his alpha. It didn't take long for him to catch Derek's scent and to start chasing after it.

He followed it to about the centre of the forest. There he found the alpha, curled up in his beta form.

"Derek?" He asked cautiously.

The alpha didn't even move, although Jackson knew that he heard him. He moved to Derek's side and bent down. He placed a hand on his shoulder and tightened his grip slightly when Derek flinched.

Instead of speaking for a second time, he nuzzled against Derek's neck. That got a response from the alpha. He instantly leant towards Jackson. The beta moved so that Derek could nuzzle against his neck, letting the alpha find comfort in being near him.

"Derek, what happened?" He asked cautiously.

Derek let out an unusual whimper from where he was pressed against Jackson.

"I took away a large amount of his pain. And….he's finally gone into a coma." Derek muttered.

Jackson smiled slightly before shaking his head.

"At least he can't feel the pain as much right now." He said, as he stood up and pulled Derek up with him.

It was then that he noticed the large scratches down both of Derek's arms. They were deep and weren't healing. Grabbing his wrists, Jackson pulled the scratches into view.

"What'd you do?!" He growled slightly, concerned that the alpha had somehow managed to use wolfsbane.

"Clawed my arms. They're not healing because I'm not letting them." He answered simply.

Jackson growled again before letting go of one wrist, using the other to practically drag the alpha out of the forest. He let go once he was sure Derek was going to follow him.

They kept quiet on the walk back to the hotel. Jackson could hear Derek behind him so he didn't need to turn around or check. Instead, he focused on keeping an ear out for any howls from the other members of the pack.

"Why'd you come back anyway?" Derek asked, although he was still quiet.

That was a good question. One Jackson didn't really have an answer for. To be honest, he didn't really know. He'd hated Stiles and Scott for as long as he could remember. Suddenly, he's a werewolf and he feels closer to the two of them. That's one of the reasons why he left in the first place.

"You guys were driving yourselves insane with trying to find both me and Stiles. I never wanted to be found, and yet Stiles somehow managed to follow my trail and end up here. In a way, it's my fault he was here in the first place. I figured I'd do everyone a favour and lead you guys to him.

I found him about a day after he was captured. But I knew better than to barge in there myself. He was being held captive by a pack of alphas. I was just an omega. As you can tell, the odds weren't in my favor.

As for why I stayed…I don't really know. I mean, yeah I'm glad I got to see Lydia again...but I left to get away from my old life." He shrugged and continued walking.

Derek grew silent behind him again. Jackson sighed and finally glanced back.

"This wasn't what I expected out of life as a werewolf. To be honest, I didn't know what to expect. I just wanted to have what Scott did."

Derek didn't reply and the two stayed silent for the rest of the trip back to the motel. Jackson moved inside, his hearing telling him that Derek was still following.

He knocked on their door before entering. He was greeted with what could only be described as absolute chaos.

The motel room was trashed. Pillows and sheets had been ripped, leaving torn bits all over the floor. Some sort of glass had been smashed and was scattered everywhere. Simply put, it looked like two werewolf betas had lost it and gone on a rampage through the room.

"What happened?" He asked, glancing over at the girls who weren't having the best of luck calming the two betas down.

"They lost it. They could tell Derek was upset and had assumed the worst. Scott started it. He started tearing around the motel, ripping anything he could get a hold of. The two got into a little scuffle when Isaac tried to calm him down." Allison explained from where she was holding Scott.

The two whimpered and glanced at Derek where he stood behind Jackson. The alpha wasn't even looking at them. Instead his face was turned down to the ground.

Jackson sighed before leaving Derek standing there. He went over to Scott and nuzzled against his neck, instantly calming the other wolf. He lifted his head slightly so that Scott could do the same before he went over to Isaac and did the same thing.

"Stiles isn't dead. He's just gone into a coma. Derek only lost it because he couldn't keep himself calm any longer. He tried to stay strong for the rest of the pack but he had to eventually break." He explained as he bent down and took over for the two girls, letting Scott and Isaac curl up on either side of him.

Derek still stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. It wasn't right that Jackson was keeping calm enough to help the pack while he was slowly losing it. His unhealed arms were proof of that.

He glanced to his left as Allison stopped by him and gently grabbed one of his arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, gently touching the area around the wound.

He nodded slightly.

"I just chose not to let them heal yet." He answered softly.

She nodded and let go so that he could let his arm drop.

"Is Stiles really alright?"

Derek shrugged as he glanced at the three pack members.

"Truthfully? I don't know for sure. I helped him as much as I could….but there's still no guarantee that he'll survive. At least he's in a coma now so his body can heal. The rest is in fate's hands."

* * *

**I tried to give a wider view for this one...but it didn't really work the way I wanted it to. Oh well.  
**

**********As usual, a big thanks to everyone who favourited or followed this story.**

_**********Lenail125, vampqueen440, Banhan & flamealchemist103: Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.**_

_**********Kat4543 & AGirlNamedDale: In regards with the puppies, all I shall say for now is that Allison called a friend to care for them while she spends time with Stiles and the pack. You shall find out who that is soon enough.**_


End file.
